Present us, past us?
by MeTheAnimeLover7
Summary: 'No one remembers anything. Kagome doesn't remember we're married, Miroku and Sango don't remember they're married and no one remembers even having kids. No wonder they think I'm crazy. OK, better remember how to be an arrogant jerk with personal space that can only think about jewel shards'. *Story set shortly after the well closes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So, it's been almost 10 years since I stopped writing fanfics and became an avid reader. The first chapters might be a bit dodgy since my fanfic wiritng skills are a bit rusty, but I hope you'll enjoy the idea and bear with me.

 **AUTHOR NOTE UPDATE (3 October 2018** ):So, I forgot to mention. The story is set after the well closes. If you want to find out what happened, how they reunited, well read the story ^_^

Also, I changed the genre to mystery because there's a lot of misterious things happening and because I can't spoil the fun by answering some question. It would finish to fast.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Confusion**

There was light and multiple people were yelling, making his poor ears cringe in pain. He closed his eyes involuntary and slowly, things started to clear up and he could finally understand something. A voice. A pitchy annoying voice that was literally yelling into his year again and again:

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA, INUYASHA!"

"Damn it Shippo, STOP!" Inuyasha shouted rubbing his eyes.

The moment Inuyasha replied, Shippo jumped as far as possible and hid behind Kagome.

"KAGOME, HE HIT, IT HURST, OUCH, OUCH, OUC…" Shippo stopped mid-complain realising Inuyasha didn't hit him.

Shippo thought the hanyou might have missed him or was too sleepy to have noticed his closeness, but his behaviour proved him wrong.

"Oh, Shippo, it's you. What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in a nice uncharacteristic manner.

"Ah, I, well." Shippo stammered taken aback by his kind behaviour.

"The break you granted as 'puny humans' has ended and we need to keep moving in finding the jewel shards. We were just about to leave when we realised you were actually sleeping. We couldn't believe the 'mighty Inuyasha' was actually sleeping like a human who needs sleep, so we allowed Shippo to wake you up. Any problem, my friend?" Miroku said in a sarcastic voice.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then looked around, then back at Miroku.

"Jewel shards? Why?"

"Why?! What do you mean why?!" Miroku asked exasperated.

"Inuyasha, did you fall out of the tree and hit your head or something?" Shippo asked jumping on his head.

"NO." He replied and took Shippo by the tail and handed him to an even more surprised Miroku.

"Inuyasha, not that I am complaining, but aren't you going to hit Shippo?"

"No, why would I do that?" Inuyasha replied automatically while continuing to scan the area. He looked lost and confused.

Kagome and Sango had been watching the boys the whole time and were surprised as well by Inuyasha's uncharacteristically friendly behaviour. In fact, Kagome came closer and touched Inuyasha's forehead, searching for any fever. Inuyasha absently removed her hand, mumbling an "I'm fine", kissed her cheek and went in the middle of the camp. He made a 180 turn, then addressed Kagome:

"So, where are the kids? Did we leave them with…Kagome, are you OK?"

Kagome was madly blushing and couldn't move from the spot. _'Did Inuyasha just kissed me?! JUST LIKE THAT?!'_ Her shock grew even bigger when she heard the words kids. She had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about or more exactly this concerned Inuyasha who was staring at her with his hands on her shoulders. She managed to mumble:

"Kids?"

"Wait a minute…weren't we all having a picnic?"

"Inuyasha, are you crazy?" Kagome asked.

"No, of course, I'm not crazy! I thought Miroku was making fun of me. So, we're not at a picnic?"

"No."

"No kids around, besides Shippo?"

"No…what's this kids you keep on asking about?"

"And we're looking for jewel shards?"

"YES."

"So…you don't know, I mean we are, I mean, do you know our current relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…Kagome, does the name Sayu or Sayuki ring a bell to you?"

"Inuyasha, you are very confusing. What's with these names? What kids and what relationship?" Kagome was growing nervous and Inuyasha could feel it.

'She doesn't remember anything…'

Inuyasha released Kagome and turned to Miroku who was whispering with Sango and Shippo in the back.

"Miroku, what's your relationship with Sango?"

"WHAT?!" Sango gasped while blushing.

"Well, Inuyasha, we are travelling companions, but I am sure my dear Sango understands that I have intentions of…OUCH."

Miroku tried to grope Sango again which resulted into a direct hit.

"So, just to be clear, we're looking for jewel shards and no one has kids or a more developed relationship then travelling companions?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone felt silent and starred at Inuyasha.

"I think he's possessed. Miroku, you or Kagome should try and purify him." Shippo whispered.

Inuyasha lowered his head, so they couldn't see his eyes. Then he straightens up, took a grumpy face and said:

"OK, Puny humans, enough playing around and distractions. Let's find the jewel shards. Follow me!"

"Inuyasha, that's the way we came from. It's the opposite way." Kagome told him.

"Opposite way, Kagome leads!" Inuyasha announced as he grabbed her hand and started walking in the correct direction.

Kagome was again taken aback by Inuyasha's actions. Not that she minded Inuyasha's recent closeness to her, but she was feeling uneasy about it. What happened to her grumpy hanyou? Was he really possessed? What about Kikyo?

"Kagome, you're stressing too much, everything is going to be fine. And I'm not possessed. Are the others following us?"

"What?! How did you know what I was thinking?! Was I thinking out loud?!"

"Yes…" Inuyasha quickly replied realising he's acting out of character again.

Kagome suddenly stopped, let go of his hands and stepped back.

"Kagome, wha…"

"Sit boy."

But nothing happened. Inuyasha didn't even flinch. Everyone's eyes were wide. That wasn't Inuyasha. Kagome froze. Miroku and Sango took a fighting position.

"Kagome, step slowly back from him." Miroku instructed.

Kagome was confused. The beads weren't working, but that person in front of her was certainly Inuyasha. She knew it, because she could feel it.

"Kagome, that's not Inuyasha, go away!" Shippo warned.

"It is Inu…" It seemed that's all Inuyasha needed to know before he grabbed Kagome and started running as far as possible from their friends.

"KAGOME!"

"NOOO!"

"Naraku, it was a trap…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say **thank everyone** who gave a shot to my story, including followers, favorites and even viewers! A special thank you to those who commented (5 lovely people from fanfiction and another 2 from tumblr)! I wasn't very confident about my story/idea, so your comments really boosted my mood and encouraged me to continue this fanfic! THANK YOU! (see more at the end of story) I dedicate this chapter to you, **the fantastic 7 people who left a comment** to **my story**!

Unfortunately, I am sorry to say but upcoming chapters will be posted **weekly** (or **every 2 weeks** depending on how busy I'll be) due to you know, life being life ^_^. I'll decide on time and date updating at some point too ;-)

Enjoy chapter 2!

*Anything in italics represents the characters' thoughts.

Chapter 2: **Still us?**

"I'm telling you Miroku, it was a trap and we fell through it!" Sango said half angry half worried.

"Sango, calm down. That couldn't have been Naraku. Inuyasha's been in the camp with us the entire time. He didn't move an inch and none us moved either. I mean, how could any of us have any energy left after he dragged us for 8 hours straight on this new jewel shard lead? You're thirsty? Walk and drink he said. You're tired? Climb on Kirara he said. You're hungry? We're going to pass by a berry bush in a few. Grab some berries while we're walking, I sniffed them and I'm half sure they're not poisoned."

"Miroku, now you need to calm down." Shippo advised.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo (who was on Miroku's shoulder) were sitting on Kirara. They were flying and scanning the area for their lost friends. Shippo was confused and frustrated. Inuyasha smelt like Inuyasha, but Miroku and Sango said he's not Inuyasha. But then, Kagome seemed to trust Inuyasha, so was Inuyasha Inuyasha?

"Miroku, then something must have come from behind Inuyasha and possessed him while he was sleeping. He never sleeps anyway! And in the middle of the day! How could we have been so stupid?! It was obvious a trap! He's possessed by one of Naraku's minions."

"Hmm, this sounds like a good theory. And this time Naraku outdid himself! Instead of attacking us in the beginning, he acted very friendly, but in the end, he's true face was revealed."

"Indeed! Poor Kagome! I hope that piece of Inuyasha that is still there will come out and do something. Kirara, do you smell anything?"

"Roar, roar."

"She says nothing. Let's try the other way!" Shippo translated.

"OK."

"I'm so worried. Do you think Inuyasha would really take Kagome to Naraku?...or even harm her?"

"Shippo, my friend, we must be positive and believe as Sango said, that Inuyasha will overcome this spirit or demon who had possessed him and save Lady Kagome from Naraku. We must believe in our friends."

"But I'm still worried…"

"I'm sick worried." Sango admitted looking pale all of a sudden.

"I'm worried too my dear Sango. Let me comfort…"

"Miroku, NO, I'm serious, I'm sick."

"What?"

"I think I'm going to…"

"Wait, WHAT, NO, SANGO NOT ON ME!"

In the meantime, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in a meadow facing each other. There was a huge waterfall in the nearby that seemed to cover any nearby noises, but not noisy enough to cover Kagome's loud heart beat or Inuyasha's raged breath. Inuyasha ran so fast away from their friends that they didn't even get a chance to follow. Having a good head start, Inuyasha only needed a spot to hide long enough to catch his breath, think things over and at the same time, still keep an eye on his not knowing their current relationship wife. He had a barely noticeable headache, but his memory seemed intact. That's how we remembered this place. Here, every Wednesday they had their picnic with Miroku and Sango, their weekly catch up. That's why before he was confused when he found themselves in a different clearing. Though, it's always good to do a double check. Therefore, Inuyasha started to scan the surroundings. Noise so no one can hear them, but still able to hear if anyone was coming? Check. Meadow with wild smelly flowers so their scents are covered. Check. Smelly flowers?!

*Sneeze*

"Bless you!"

Her voice brought his whole attention on her. Not that he didn't pay attention to her before, but now he realised he had to say something. Once his eyes made eye contact with hers, her heart beat increased even more. Inuyasha could feel she wasn't afraid or scared of him, but rather confused, nervous, flustered and as far as he could tell, hopeful that his behaviour towards her from before wasn't just a phase. He sighed troubled and put his head in his hands.

How do you tell the love of your life that you loved her so much, that you married, matted, marked her, had kids with her and your happily living your life together with her? Or more exactly, how do you tell this Kagome all this without shocking or scaring her? A simple kiss on the cheek made her freeze in place. _'GOD, how awful had I been that she is this stunned by a simple affection gesture?...WAIT?! What if this is not my Kagome? What if I was sent back in time and whatever. What a baka I am! What if I just stole someone else's Kagome from a different universe?!'_

All this time Kagome sat and watched Inuyasha's reactions. Her heart started to finally calm down overcome by curiosity. This 'new' Inuyasha seemed more mature, less hot tempered and very affectionate towards herself. He also seemed more powerful. His speed had hugely increased. She barely registered when he grabbed her. Never mind that she couldn't even see around, everything was moving too fast. However, all this time he has been very gentle with her, making sure the wind caused by his speed is not bothering her. And when they got to the meadow, he carefully placed her on the ground then took water with his hands and brought it to her. Inuyasha was always caring for her, but this seemed to be caring at a different level as in if they would be…

 _"…_ _do you know our current relationship?"_ She remembered his question. What did he mean?

His movement drew her attention. For some reason, he seemed upset. Weirdly, besides that she could tell from his body language, she could also feel that. Involuntary she put her hand on her heart. Something was really weird with her ever since Inuyasha woke up that afternoon and started acting differently. And even though he was different, acting different, being different and took her away (she couldn't think this was kidnapping because kidnapping is when someone takes you against your will and she realised that although he didn't ask her permission, she didn't feel he took her against her will…she did want to find out what was happening with him), Kagome was still certain and believed with all her heart that the man in front of her was Inuyasha, her Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you OK?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and lift his head from his hands just to be met by Kagome's brown eyes staring at him.

 _'_ _I bet he won't even flinch by our closeness.'_ Kagome thought proudly. She was trying to figure out this new Inuyasha.

And she was right. He just continued to gaze into her eyes as if she was something dear that he lost and found again. Kagome blushed, but didn't break the contact. Instead she looked back. She was getting better at his game. _'Kagome one, Inuyasha zer…'_

He kissed her. A short peck on the lips. Then he looked at her half smiling, half smirking. Her mind would have gone totally blank if it wouldn't have been for a clear familiar voice ringing into her head: _'Kagome one, Inuyasha one'_.

"Aaaaaaaaaa, how are you doing this?!" She shouted while losing her balance and falling on her bottom.

"Doing what?" Inuyasha tried playing dumb, but he had a feeling this won't work. Kagome was smart. His Kagome was smart and after the kiss he became even more certain that this could be his Kagome. He only had one thing left to check that would totally clear any doubts.

"You're in my head Inuyasha. I can hear you. And you can obviously hear me. Are you telepathic or something?"

"You're imagining things Kagome. It's from the kiss, you're daydreaming."

"You jerk, I mean, you assh, I mean, UFF! I can't even insult you when you're being this nice to me. I'm not daydreaming and this reminds me…why aren't the beads working?"

"You removed the spell a long time ago, errr, I mean don't know, Kaede must have removed the spell last time we saw her."

"What? What long time ago? Yesterday we were in Kaede's village and I barely managed to make you say goodbye to her."

"YESTERDAY?" Inuaysha asked totally taken aback by the information.

"Inuyasha I'm starting to think Shippo was right and you did fell of a tree or something. Yesterday morning we left from the village because we heard of a new lead to a jewel shard."

"What where we doing before?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Kagome said a bit hurt.

"Refresh my memory, please."

"Please, did you just say please? Inuyasha, we were fighting Tsubaki, the evil priestess, the one who possessed me? We defeated her and now we're back on our journey. I'm starting to believe she might have done something to you too…"

 _'_ _TSUBAKI?! What the hell, am I back in time or something?! This happened like when…? 10-12 years ago?! I have to find out if that's my Kagome. I'm sure about Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara because…'_

"Earth to Inuyasha! I'm still here and you're not answering my questions."

"Let's make a deal."

"What?"

"I'll tell you what's happening with me if you'll promise to do something for me."

"First tell me what's happening with you."

"No, first you promise."

"No until you tell me what should I promise."

"Kagome, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then promise me and I will tell you."

Kagome bit her lip, but nodded. _'I trust you…OK, I promise'._

 _'_ _Well, aren't you smart, you already figured out how this telepathy works?'_ Inuyasha thought smirking and Kagome replied with a smirk of her own.

"OK, so I met with a demon…"

"When?"

"Two days ago before we left from Kaede."

"I thought you didn't remember that much."

"I had a lapsus."

"Lapsus? Telepathy? Did you steal my textbook or something?"

"Can I tell you what's happening with me?"

"OK, OK, go on…"

"As I was saying. So I met with a demon and he promised me more powers in exchange for, for jewel shards!"

"You promised a demon jewel shards in exchange for power?!"

"The jewel is evil, the demon's deal sounded great."

"The jewel is evil?"

"What the HELL, KAGOME! Of course, it's evil! And now you made me swear, what if the kids hear me? Everyone's going to kill me now."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? What KIDS?!"

 _'_ _Shit, I forgot Kagome doesn't know the jewel is evil...or about the kids. And it's hard to lie to her since I haven't done it in ages. I have to make up something believable and quick.'_

Kagome was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Inuyasha, please tell me the truth…"

"I…was tricked by a stupid fox demon who gave me more power, but took our jewel shards and inserted some of his family moments memories over my memories and they are overwritten, so that's why I remember bits and pieces and I say things that don't make sense at all." Inuyasha said in one breath.

"What…Inuyasha are you serious?"

"Very serious! That's what I was going to ask you. Don't freak out, but I think the fox demon took your jewel shards and also…mhh, bit you. I just want to check if you're bleeding or…"

"IT BIT ME?! WHERE?!"

Kagome started to look under her shirt. Inuyasha came closer to look as well and noticed a mark just above her bra, on the left breast. And then he was slapped.

"Aaaa, PERVERT! Aaaaa, something bit me and it left a bruise! Aaaaaa, Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I knew you were going to freak out and I couldn't remember myself because the stupid fox tricked me. Stop screaming, you're hurting my ears!"

Although Inuyasha was rubbing his sensitive ears, at the same time he was mentally doing a happy dance (or wangling the tail that he didn't have). He saw his mating mark, now he was certain that was his Kagome and not a different one. He had a mark as well. He was the one who made the mark and it gave him and Kagome the ability to understand each other through their feelings and even communicate sometimes through telepathy. He was just remembering the moment he made the mark when Kagome's words made him come back to Earth.

"Now I understand. You just needed to clear your thoughts and check if I was OK. Now we can go back to Sango and Miroku and tell them what happened."

"To Sango, the demon slayer who is like a walking demon encyclopedia?!"

"Did you just say encyclopaedia?"

"Let's go back, back, back…" Inuyasha began chanting while he took Kagome bride style and jumped at a normal speed away from the meadow.

 _'_ _Your story might be good enough for Miroku, Sango and Shippo, but I know it was a lie Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought while she watched Inuyasha jumping back to their friends. _'I don't understand how that bruise got there, but that's something I might find out later. Your ears always stop twitching and stand still when we are in danger or you are telling a lie. Also, words such as lapsus, encyclopaedia or overwriting information haven't reached the Feudal Era yet as much as I know…they're modern and although I know them, I haven't used them around him and I'm sure neither did my family…you're not telling me something. And I know this because I know you better than our friends. I know your body language, your words, your personality, I know you even better than you think…and now I also know about this telepathy powers and how they work, how to block others from hearing you and how to hear others. I'm not sure how I managed to learn this so quickly as if it's always been in the back of my mind and I just had to try using it..._

 _That's how I also found out you lied. Because I heard your thoughts about the evil jewel, that kids again and how you didn't lie to me in ages and how you had to make up a story. But I won't tell you that I know all these things because I want to hear more. I want to find out what's happening to you and if your affection towards me is actually real…if it's actually that love I saw today reflected in your eyes before you kissed me.'_

 **LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA** = Thank you! You'll see ;-)

 **Just Dyana** = Thanks a lot for the in depth and long comment. It made my evening to see your feedback.

I will try not to spoil anything, so I won't agree or disagree with your scheming theory, but I will agree with the first part. It's indeed a different kind of lost memories fic.

I don't mind specific things. It just means to me you really enjoyed my story. I'm glad you enjoyed Kagome's portrayal. I was afraid that since I haven't written in ages it might sound a bit out of character. I will be honest, I did consider putting her to sit him for some silly reason, but then I changed my mind because I realised Kagome knows Inuyasha well enough (and she's smart) to have figured that something's different with him. Thanks :)!

I will consider your advice, thank you for the critic/analysis/ comment. I've been really eager to write this idea, so I've written the chapter quite alert. At some point I realised it was a bit confusing where it was whom, never mind that first chapter things are already confusing enough, but I went ahead cause I simply wanted to get the idea out and see if it's worth pursuing or working on it. Chapter two should be better...I'm still working on descriptions, but I'm sure I'll get better chapter by chapter! Yeah, I'm sometimes one of those people who get bored by descriptions, but if it's a good one, I do read it, so I'll try my best to make my descriptions worth the time of the reader as well as the whole story :)

Thanks again for the big review and I really hope this current chapter as well as the upcoming ones won't disappoint you!

 **HarmonyFan14** \- Thank you!...you'll probably find out sis, I'm such a spoiler and you're not helping either ;-)

 **Waterwomen1414** = I'm glad you found it amusing. I'm trying to keep it funny, but serious when needed. Sorry for the confusion, things will clear up chapter by chapter, you'll see ;-)

 **obsessedwotps** = Thank you, that's very nice of you! I'm glad it didn't end up as a disaster...I was really close to not even posting it, so everyone's feedback really boosted my moral and made me pursue with the story.

*I've replied to my Tumblr commenters on Tumblr

If anyone has any questions or doesn't understand something, do not hesitate to ask. As long as it's not a spoiler, I will clarify. Never mind that it's good for me to know if the story makes sense :)

 **Again, THANKS a bunch for all the comments, follows, favorites, views, take care, all the best and until next chapter/week :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, as I mentioned before, I will be updating depending on how busy life gets, meaning either **weekly** or **every two weeks.**

Loads of thanks to everyone who is following the story! It made my days seeing how the number was growing and I really appreciate that you gave this story a chance! You're awesome and I hope you have a brilliant week!

Thank you as well for the favourites and comments!

Enjoy chapter 3! Long awaited, but long chapter *emoji with sunglasses*

 **Chapter 3:** I know, they don't

"So, a fox demon promised Inuyasha power in exchange for the jewel shards, but..."

"The demon instead tricked Inuyasha, stole the jewel shards and played with his memory causing memory loss and inserting wrong memories into his head, but..."

"The demon still gave Inuyasha some power such as strength." Shippo finished Miroku's sentence whom continued Sango's.

"Exactly! Inuyasha was confused and didn't know how to explain all of these to us, so he took me away because he knew I would trust him." Kagome explained.

"Why Inuyasha didn't trust us? Why did he trust only Kagome?" Shippo inquired.

"Well, it's not like we cornered him and accused him of being possessed by Naraku...Kagome saw through the weirdness and knew it was Inuyasha." Miroku commented.

"Could you blame us?! He was acting really weird...Kagome always trusts Inuyasha, so that's nothing out of the common. " Sango said .

Miroku, Shippo and Kirara approved while Kagome gave a shy smile.

They were all sitting around the fire.

Not long ago Inuyasha and Kagome found the others near a river. Miroku was washing his robes by soaking himself while Kirara was following his example. Shippo was sitting on the ground using a big leaf as a fan for Sango. She was lying on the ground recovering from her sickness. Thanks to Kagome's mediation skills, Inuyasha got a chance to explain himself and then everyone conciliated and decided to set camp in the nearby.

Now they were reviewing Inuyasha's story while he was away for wood. Little did they know he finished quicker than expected and was now listening from the shadows to their conversation.

"It's a really weird story, but it sounds believable to me. Fox demons are masters of illusions and tricks and Inuyasha being stupid, of course he felt for it."

Shippo barely finished his sentence when he felt something hit him in the back. He quickly turned around, but there was no sign of Inuyasha or even a rock or something that could have been the object which caused him pain.

"Is everything OK Shippo?" Kagome watched him concerned.

"I thought something hit me, but it must be my imagination..."

Inuyasha smirked from the shadows. He didn't throw anything in Shippo. Just used his demonic power to cause a small shock/electric bolt in the back of the kitsune's (kitsune=fox) neck. And Shippo didn't notice this because Inuyasha hid his demonic aura and power. And Shippo didn't know Inuyasha could do this or that it was even possible.

"I think it's a plausible story too." Miroku said. "I mean, the jewel shards are missing, we noticed his new strength, so he has proof."

The girls approved. Inuyasha didn't mention his telepathic powers with Kagome, so neither did her. Kagome was also reluctant to tell them about the bite. Did Inuyasha not tell them because he was ashamed he let that happen to her? Or was it more to the story? Something told Kagome that her second presumption might be the actual true one.

"I believe him too. He's our friend after all and we should give him more credit just as Kagome does." Sango concluded.

As she expected, her friends believed the story, so Kagome seemed relieved. She knew that whatever Inuyasha was hiding wasn't something that could harm them, but something hard to let out. And Inuyasha was never good with words. Never mind that having their friends on his bad side wouldn't have helped either. So it was good things were back to normal. Well, as far as normal could be normal because Kagome could hear very faint fragments of Inuyasha's thoughts. This made her aware he was in the nearby and a possibility for Shippo's previous distress. 'Some things never change.' She thought mentally shaking her head.

"The chat party is over, bed time puny humans." Inuyasha's voice could be heard from the tress' shadows.

He entered their clearing and dropped a lot of wood.

"If we need more wood, I'll just cut the nearest tree. Good night!" He said before jumping into a close tree with good view to the camp and picking a branch to sleep on.

The others followed his example and prepared for bed. Sango and Kagome had sleeping bags. Shippo went to sit with Kagome while Kirara went to Sango. Miroku leaned back on the tree and looked at Sango with obvious concern:

"Are you feeling better Sango?"

"Oh, yes, much better. Thank you for asking. The whole faux Kagome kidnapping really riled my up...or it might be from eating few and exhaustion." Sango said while giving a meaningful look to the nearby tree.

"Keh, puny humans..."

It didn't take long before everyone was deep asleep. Except for Inuyasha who was actually waiting patiently for them to fall asleep. He kept his eyes closed and kept his breathing in control, faking very well his sleep.

Once he was more than assured that every single one of them was aslept, he jumped down from the tree. He landed as softly as possible and tried to move in silence to his target: Kagome.

She was rather restless in her sleeping bag, moving right or left and murmuring barely audible words. In her movement she even managed to almost kick Shippo out of the sleeping bag. However, she still seemed caught into a deep sleep, a prison of a terrible nightmare.

Inuyasha was pained to see her hurting so badly, so he quickly, but carefully took her out of the sleeping bag into his arms. He hold her with one arm while with the other he managed to gently put Shippo back into the sleeping bag. Then he took Kagome's handkerchief from her skirt pocket and put it on Shippo's face. Now the kitsune was both warm and still had Kagome's scent next to his nose, so he would definitely not notice her missing.

Inuyasha took another look around and double checked if his friends were sleeping. Once he was assured they were still in deep slumber, probably trusting him keeping guard as usual, Inuyasha focused his whole attention on Kagome. Of course he was going to keep his guard up, but at the same time he was going to make sure Kagome was well.

He held her bridal style while jumping in the tree, from branch to branch, until he found one strong enough for their weight. They were quite high up and well hidden between the leaves, so even from the tree base it was barely visible if it was something there.

Inuyasha looked with love and concern at Kagome. She was peacefully sleeping on his shoulder, her nightmare forgotten almost at the same time he took her into his arms.

Inuyasha sat down on the branch with his back leaning on the tree trunk. He placed Kagome into his lap so her head was resting on his chest. He took his haori (*I think that's how it's called his upper red shirt*) and covered her. Then he put one arm around her middle under her "blanket" while he left the other hanging freely on her tummy. He had to be prepared to grab the sword in case anything would appear. Both of their legs were dangling on either sides of the branch.

Inuyasha released a deep breath he felt he had been holding ever since he woke up that afternoon and realised nobody remembered anything. The night seemed quiet with no being (demon, human, animal etc.) in the area. Everyone was sleeping, including a now very cozy and content Kagome who was almost smiling in her sleep.

Inuyasha started to absent-mindly play with one of Kagome's hands while he reviewed what he knew so far.

 **ONE.** He wasn't sent back in time or something like that, nor was he in a different universe or world. It was still the Feudal Era that he was in yesterday. And it was obvious since the trees were as high as he remembered them and so was the place where they had their picnics. It was just the people around. They just seemed to have forgotten the past 10-12 years. Inuyasha stopped for a second and rephrased. The people around him seemed to have forgotten the past 10 years. Everyone aside from him! Or maybe it was just his friends?

 **TWO.** This people were indeed his friends. He checked and double check each of them. And not only their smell as he was afraid that might be an imitation or a demon trick. Kirara, either in small or big form, had a very thin red collar against flies around her neck. Of course, this happened long after this time, so it was too much of a coincidence not to be the same Kirara from ten years forward ( _AN: let's call X the time Inuyasha is always referring to in order to avoid confusion_ ). The others didn't seem to notice it which made Inuyasha believe that part of their memory was acknowledging the small details, but not the bigger picture. It was the same with Shippo. The fox demon was now about 5 cm taller, with an even bushier tail and had a smart watch on his hand. A SMART WATCH that showed the date, hour, counted steps, monitored heart rate, was water and shockproof, had games and even more. Inuyasha mentally slapped his face. How come nobody noticed that out of the common device?! The most logical explanation was that since both Kirara's collar and Shippo's watch were a common thing to see them with in X, then they as well as the others around didn't see them as striking or out of the common (for example when they were washing themselves in the river, they should have noticed them, Inuyasha certainly did because he intentionally looked for them). Inuyasha couldn't wait to get to a village and see if anybody notices them, mainly Shippo's watch. The other explanation was that the two objects weren't very visible: the collar was thin and Kirara's fur was mostly covering it and Shippo's long sleeves were covering it, barely letting any glimpses of it.

Miroku was pretty obvious (Inuyasha thought). Mostly because of his behaviour. Besides still not losing a chance to grope Sango's but, he tended to constantly look at her with affection. Not only the usual perverted look he was giving to every single beautiful young woman he had seen, but also a tender one, filled with a mix of concern, love and care. The kind of look only the Miroku from the X time would give his Sango. After all, they were married for 7 years, had 5 children (twins and triplets) and another one coming. Indeed, Inuyasha was sure this Sango was pregnant. Mood swings, sickness. The Sango from the old times had more controlled reactions and didn't look like an emotional havoc. Never mind that he was sure he saw Sango look at Miroku lovingly and caring too. Or maybe she used to look at him like that before? If he remembered well, he used to be pretty ignorant and "a lost cause" (Kagome told him once when they were thinking about this times) when it came to his friend's relationship. Besides the much more lovey-dovey behaviour, Inuyasha could recognise his friends by their scents and he wasn't talking about their natural ones that could have been faked. Both Miroku and Sango from X were using perfume and constantly smelled of paint, carioca and different mashed foods, smell that he once mentioned to his friends. Ever since, his friends, including Kagome started calling Mister Sensitivity, which annoyed him. He wasn't that sensitive! So, when he woke up that afternoon, before he ran with Kagome, he felt Miroku and Sango's scent and it was definitely the one he knew. No way had any of them smelt like mashed carrots and peas back then. That also confused the hell out of him in the beginning because he couldn't understand how this could be his friends, but not remember the past 10 years.

Inuyasha made a break and looked around the camp. Everything was quiet, everyone still in deep sleep, including his very snuggled Kagome. By now, Inuyasha was without a doubt certain this was Kagome from X, meaning his beloved wife. While he was mulling over the situation, she twisted in her sleep and was now on her tummy, with her face on his chest, lips slightly parted. Inuyasha felt her moved and let her turn, making sure all the time his hand was still safely around her middle. She was hugging him with one arm while the other was stretched up, barely touching his cheek. Inuyasha knew she was actually trying to catch one of his ears. Even in her sleep she was after them. Her feet were still dangling on either side of him. He kissed her forehead and then gently grabbed her stretched hand, bringing it back into his hand. He started playing again with her hand, aiming to the same thing he'd been playing with all along: her middle finger. There, invisible, but palpable, he could feel her wedding ring just as he was able to feel his. They were invisible, but still there and he was sure so were Miroku and Sango's. The other's memories had been definitely blocked or partly erased by magic. Inuyasha couldn't think of another explanation now. Maybe tomorrow things might be clearer, but now he just focused on what he knew so far about Kagome, but was still a mystery to her. She had the mark, the ring and was even sharper than her younger self. Although she seemed to have learnt how the telepathic power works (another clue they were mates), she still was clueless of certain things. Inuyasha could only blame himself for the girl's shyness whenever he was approaching her. He used to keep the distance and now he can't keep himself from being close to her. However, Kagome still had the nightmares whenever she was sleeping without him. Ever since she was caught in the jewel, completely in the dark for three days ( _NA see Final Act last episodes)_ , she started having horrible nightmares and couldn't sleep without him in the nearby. That's why he had to act quickly once everyone was asleep. She probably didn't even know why she was afraid. Which brought Inuyasha to...

 **THREE**. His friends couldn't remember the past 10 years, which made them vulnerable to the enemy. Whoever brought them into this situation has a big advantage and knows fears and powers they are not aware just yet. And he can't just spill the beans to his friends because there's too much to take in and it's really hard to explain. At least with Kagome, Inuyasha was trying to say one thing at a time, let the information sink and then he can try and maybe tell her more. He hoped his lie will last for now...

At least he was happy all his knowledge and power from X were the same. More strength, speed ( _NA: No, he's not a vampire, just developed and improved his old skills :D)_ , all five senses hugely improved, demonic power that he learnt in time how to control due to his brother's help and, also, the mating perks. And another few tricks...

Speaking of lost knowledge and power, his friends didn't know two very important and key things for that moment in time: there was no Naraku and no jewel shards anymore. They destroyed them long ago ( _N:Again, see Final act, last episodes)_. This also meant, no wind Tunnel and that...

 _"_ _Something's coming!"_ Inuyasha thought grabbing his sword and standing up while still holding Kagome.

He could hear hoofs and steps rushing through the forest, but still at a quite big distance. A big number. As if an army was running in their way. He was just about to call to Miroku and Sango when a huge roar erupted through the forest, it's echo seeming to continuously propagate and cover the area in horror and fear. His friends suddenly awaken terrified and confused by the sudden noise. Kagome, as well, awaken sleepily in Inuyasha's arms and either from the noise or from waking up in a different place and feeling herself being hold, or BOTH, she "replied" to the frightening sound with an equal deafening one:

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hello old and new reviewers! ^_^ Please find below a reply to your reviews.

 **obsessedwotps** \- Glad you enjoyed it. I hope this one won't disappoint either ;-)!

 **Just Dyana** \- It's always a pleasure reading your long comments :) Yeah, I realised I forgot to mention Kirara though as you realised, she couldn't have improved the situation. Thanks for the comments. Yep, my characters have interesting personalities, glad they're canon, but after chapter 3, you'll probably learn something new about them ;-)

I also hope this chapter will clear up some things and bring some clarity. I will write more about the mark in the future, but if you have read any other InuKag fanfictions about that, you might already have an idea. Though, I will try not to copy and bring in some new details and aspects about their bond.

 **zye1** \- Well, I will admit I was tempted to mark the story as mystery cause we're still in the beginning and with each chapter there's more questions, but at the same time, I'm trying to answer past ones. Glad it made you curious, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

 **BluRose1** \- Thanks for the encouragement and compliment! I will ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

So, I forgot to mention in the very beginning a really important detail: The story is set from the moment the well closes and Kagome is stuck in her world and Inuyasha in his. How they reunited and when, how they got in the current situation, well, you'll find out later ;-)

Which brings me to another key thing I should have done from the very beginning. I'm changing the story to mystery, because there's a lot of unknown things that will be revealed or further explained as the story goes along, so if you do want to find out, continue reading. I will explain anything that won't give a spoiler, otherwise, you'll have to wait for that chapter.

It will be unfortunately every 2 weeks updates because I couldn't have chosen a worse time to write fanfiction. I'm super busy, but thanks to all the followers, favourites and comments, I won't give up on the story and I'll try not to neglect it either, so bear with me, cause I'll be writing and plotting and updating! You just keep on doing your follow, favourite or comment part. Deal? ;-)

Sorry for any grammar mistakes! (though I hope they aren't that many...) I'm not a native, but I'm trying my best also considering how busy I am. After I finish writing, I'm usually very excited and want to post them ASAP to see your reaction. ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : Trigger confession

Inuyasha blessed the skies and all existing Gods for his innate ability to keep his balance after Kagome's scream, and his strength to keep her in place. His ears were ringing, his blood was raging filled with adrenaline and an immediate tendency to kill whatever had frightened his mate and his nose was stinging from the smell of tears mixed with panic. Having a mate was fantastic for a demon, until one of the partners was in a very bad condition because that unbalanced their bond. It was even harder for a half-demon because he had to fight this sudden urge to go and kill whatever threat was approaching. However, it had its advantages: being half human helped him focus better on the emotions, so he focused all his energy on trying to calm the poor girl.

So, ignoring the approaching noisy threat (who was any way still pretty far), the panicked humans shouting in the camp for them and his continuous ringing ears that made him slightly dizzy, Inuyasha stuck Tetsusaiga in the closest tree branch. Then without losing his strong grip, he turned Kagome around and lifted her up until their eyes met.

"It's me. Calm down, my ears hurt."

Kagome's watery eyes widened upon seeing Inuyasha. For a second, she thought Inuyasha had been fast enough to get rid of whatever had captured her when she woke up. However, after hearing his voice and the message passed the barrier of fogginess caused by sleep she understood that he's always been there.

"What's with you and kidnapping me lately?"

"You had a nightmare. And I couldn't let you fight it alone." Inuyasha replied with honesty in his eye.

He let her down slowly, making sure her feet were on the branch while one of his hands returned around her middle to keep her from falling. She leaned on him, resting her head on his chest. Her fists gripped his shirt while she closed her eyes and sighed. He hugged her in return and placed a kiss on her forehead. She wasn't crying anymore when she opened her eyes and told him:

"I thought it was part of a dream. Everything was dark and I was floating in this darkness. If it wouldn't have been for my racing heart, horse breathing and sobs, I would have thought I'm dead. But I was very alive and lonely and the only thing I could think was you. And where were you and when you were about to come…And I shouted for you, but no echo came back. And I shouted again, but this time, I felt something and then there was light and you were smiling at me. And you told me I'm safe. And I closed my eyes and then I finally could sleep peacefully."

"Of course I would come, I always come for you, even in your darkest nightmares, I'll come for you. And even if I'm not there yet…" Inuyasha paused and tilted her chin, so their eyes could meet, "I will always be in your heart. We're connected by something bigger than this world, something that not even time or this stupid current situation can change. I know you understand what I mean, and I promise I will tell you more, but I can't right now because I'm sure it's already too much for you to comprehend…"

Kagome's eyes started to become watery again upon hearing Inuyasha's, but something in her heart, a painful memory just didn't let her enjoy the overwhelming happiness and safeness that his words brought her. She decided it was now or never ("screw the enemy, it can wait!") then she bit her lip and asked:

"What about Kikyo? Did you make her the same promises?"

"What about whom?"

"Kikyo."

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked seriously confused.

Kagome wanted to slap Inuyasha but he caught her hand in mid-air, while with the other he tightened his grip on her. She almost lost her balance. She was starting to get really annoyed when Inuyasha managed to quickly remember.

"Kikyo, you mean that Kikyo? She died 10 years ago, what about her?"

"She died 50 years ago, dumb dog and she was revived and now she's walking around and now and then you go see her. Never mind you promised her a lot of things too…" Kagome said bitterly and tried to move away from Inuyasha, but it was useless. His left hand had an iron grip around her while the other was still on her wrist.

"Oh, yeah. I remember, well kind of."

"KIND OF?!"

"But you know what that means?! That means that she wasn't that important for me to remember, Kagome. I know I've been with her and I made her promises, but that was in the past."

"How should I know that the promises you're making to me won't be tomorrow in the past too?"

"You don't understand. She was my past and when I chose you, I left everything related to her in the past. The memories, the affection, everything. Because I realised she wasn't what I wanted or what I thought I wanted because you were so much better than her."

"You chose me?!" Kagome's eyes glittered full of hope but then she heard the rest of his sentence. "You chose me because I was a better version of her. Stupid me to believe you actually chose me for who I am…"

At this point, Kagome was crying and really wanted him to let her fall. Inuyasha, instead, surprised her and before she even had time to let other negative thoughts sink in, he brought his face closer, till their noses were touching and told her annoyed:

"NO, DUMMY, LISTEN! I chose YOU because of YOU being YOU. You were better than her because you are a wonderful person, not better than her as in being a better version of her. A better human being, a better soul for me. Someone who wanted to be my friend, someone who cared for me and loved me for who I was. Is it because of you that I wasn't lonely anymore and I've become a better person. It's because you gave me a chance and looked at me with that selfless kindness that you show to everyone. That's why you were better. And you're not stupid…"

Heart racing, lips slightly parted in wonder and eyes glittering full of emotion, Kagome listened to his confession. This time, his words seem to go through all her fears and negative thoughts. All her worries finally seem at peace. Before she registered it, he gave her a soft peck on the lips. Then, he gently caressed her cheek with his right hand and rested his forehead on hers.

"You are one of the smartest and most beautiful persons I've ever seen in my life and you are the reason I felt and feel it's worth living for. Kagome, I love you. With all my heart, being, soul and there's nothing in the past, present or future that can change it. I truly love you. And I mean. EVERY. SINGLE. WORD."

And time went still. And so did Kagome who left herself being drawn by this happy feeling of being loved by the one you love, of having your feelings shared by your beloved one. She felt herself drifting away, pulled by a sudden force she didn't have the power to fight, nor she actually wanted to because it made her soul feel at ease. Like when you stare into a point, but your mind wanders somewhere else, to a distant memory. Kagome's mind was rushing through a torrent of thoughts and blurred memories, till it stopped on a certain one. One that looked like a fantasy, but felt like a memory.

 _She was in a bright room and she was sitting in the most comfortable bed she's ever slept. On second thoughts, she realised she was resting on someone and not something. Inuyasha's golden eyes were watching her with pure love, his lips curled into a smile with a fang slightly coming out. One of his hands was resting around her middle, gently massaging her under her pyjama while the other was resting on a small bundle next to them. A child. A child with the most adorable ears on top of the head and long silver hair was sleeping under the covers, his, actually her (Kagome simply knew) back turned on them. In the meantime, Kagome's own hands were playing with Inuyasha's ears, her gaze reflecting his and giggling every time Inuyasha tickled her on the back. Kagome enjoyed this warm feeling of happiness while a small rational part of herself was trying to comprehend why this felt like a memory rather than a future fantasy?_

 _All of a sudden, their interaction was abruptly cut by a joyful voice:_

 _"_ _Mum says breakfast's almost ready and she bets you don't want to miss it!"_

 _Kagome looked in the direction where the voice was coming and saw a 3-4-year-old kid with silver hair almost touching its shoulders, brown eyes and purple marks. He (she knew somehow he was a he) was standing in their doorway and sprinted away after delivering the message. He barely left when another identical one appeared shouting the rest of the message:_

 _"…_ _and dad says if you miss it, he's not cooking for you later. So come on!"_

 _"_ _Food?!"_

 _The tiny bundle next to them was suddenly awake, up and running after the one that just left._

 _"_ _Hey, slow down, you are going to slip down the stairs again!"_

 _"_ _It will be the third time this week…" She heard herself say._

 _"_ _He definitely got his clumsiness from you."_

 _"_ _Oh, shut up! I'm not that bad!" Kagome replied playfully smacking him on the shoulder and rolling from sitting on him._

 _"_ _Oh, yeah? Who keeps on falling on a weekly basis around the house?"_

 _"_ _It's not my fault some things are on my way or that the children are speeding around my feet."_

 _"_ _Sure, blame it on the children." He said rolling his eyes and pulled a pouting Kagome into his arms._

 _"_ _You look adorable when you pout like this. It makes me want to CPR that face of yours."_

 _"_ _There's no kid in the nearby, you can admit you want to make out with me, Inuyasha." She said smiling and turning into his embrace, so she was facing him._

 _"_ _Yes, but they still have a sensitive hearing." Inuyasha replied as he pulled her closer._

 _Their lips barely touched when a familiar voice rang through the house:_

 _"_ _Not only the kids have sensitive hearing, brother. BREAKFAST. IS. READY. NOW! Practice CPR later!"_

 _'_ _Sesshomaru?!'_ With that thought in mind, Kagome's fantasy faded and she found herself back in the forest, in Inuyasha's arms. She barely had time to properly register the new surroundings, when she heard Inuyasha's voice clearly in her mind…

* * *

*Since I feel some of you might want to ask/know, why the enemy hasn't got to them yet will be explained in the next chapter. Wanted this one to be just about those two and their relationship.

obsessedwotps - Made my day to hear that!

slipknot390 - Yay!

Guest please read author note from the beginning

Compucles - Glad I made some things clear! :) Good point raised! I will be explaining it in further chapters as well (without giving too many spoilers) what and how the whole mating works. We hear mostly from Inuyasha's perspective, so he rarely feels like giving details. As I said in the note in the beginning, continue reading and you'll find out more :)

Regarding Miroku and Sango's age, it's kind of the same principle: if they didn't notice certain details, the age hadn't been noticeable either. I'll try to clarify that, so thanks for asking about that.

About the clothes, that's something you'll find out later, but trust me, I have it covered.

I'm glad you're intrigued, hope you enjoy this chapter ;-) I'm actually looking forward to that part too, but I don't want to rush things.

Yeah, I'm not actually a native speaker and as I said, I'm pretty busy, so I try writing them fast, but I'll try to avoid making big mistakes. Sorry!

After I finish, I'm usually very excited and want to post them ASAP to see people's reaction.

Thanks for the last point, just cleared that up in the beginning and more details will come in further chapters. Really forgot to mention it.

Thanks a lot for asking about certain stuff! Having the story in my head already makes me accidentally omit or sometimes intentionally miss certain aspect.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Present meets past

Hello lovely followers, people who have the story at favourite and reviewers! Here's an early update. Was supposed to post Monday, Tuesdayish, but I already had more than half of the chapter done, so DONE :) Next update in two weeks, around Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on my schedule.

 _AN: I'm not good with naming characters which makes me even worse at Japanese names, so please don't complain about names for new characters. I'll probably stick to the English ones, we'll see ;-)_

Enjoy and thank you for reading my fanfic!

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : Present meets past

In the meantime…

Inuyasha realised too late that he said too much.

'Oh, shit and damn and…'

He was too busy trying to comfort her and make her understand how much he loves her that he forgot that he's old self never ever said soapy comforting things. Soapy comforting things work with Kagome from X, not this Kagome. Not this Kagome that is still affected by his relationship with Kikyo and thinks he's a jerk that doesn't care about her. He felt horrible about his past self and for not being more open to her. He loved her even then and cared for her so much he was scared she was going to be gone one day. And then he'll be alone and heartbroken again, but this time he was sure he would never be able to recover.

He took a deep breath and let his negative thoughts aside. He had more important issues to deal with than beating himself for his past self. Kagome would lecture him if she knew he is having these thoughts. They already had this discussion and decided to leave the past in the past and enjoy their present life. And be happy.

So, after checking for the enemy and realising that it seemed to have stopped not too far from them, he turned back to Kagome.

"Aaaa, Kagome?" He tried, but there was no answer.

He felt he was forgetting something, so he glanced and saw that his sword was still in the tree. He shrugged and tried a bit louder:

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha realised Kagome wasn't even standing anymore and he was the only one keeping her from falling. She didn't faint, he could see her blinking and stare at something through him. He tried to shake her, but that only resulted in her hands losing their grip on his shirt. He picked her up bridal style. She was lying motionless in his arms.

'Great, I broke her with my confession. Told her once that those mushy stuff can be too much, but now, did she believe me?! I wonder if she's in shock or…'

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA." Miroku's voice was shouting just under the tree.

'…or maybe she's just still registering the information…'

"INUYASHAAAA, I CAN FEEL YOUR AURA!"

'…or maybe she's trying to convince herself she's still sleeping.'

"INUYASHA, I HEARD KAGOME SCREAMING, COME DOWN SHE'S MISSING!"

"SHUT UP MIROKU, I'M TRYING TO FIX KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted back annoyed at Miroku.

Suddenly, Inuyasha remembered he didn't have only Kagome to worry about. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and jumped down with Kagome. He landed in front of Miroku, startling him enough to make him drop his lantern and move his stuff to hit him. Inuyasha easily caught that with his hand.

"Break Miroku, it's me!"

"Inuyasha?! You scared me! Lady Kagome's missing." Miroku said as he knelt down looking for his lantern.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, kicked the lantern in his direction (demon sight in the dark) and Miroku turned it on.

"Oh, thank goodness, you found Kagome! Let's go back to the camp!"

While he and Kagome were chatting, the others have been desperately trying to find them, especially after Kagome's piercing scream. After managing to calm down and realise that the danger was close, but wasn't moving in their direction anymore, Miroku tracked Inuyasha' aura up to a different tree than the one he thought he was in. He was surprised the tree (and after looking around, he realised that all trees were the same) was taller than he remembered. But he still shouted hoping his monk abilities haven't let him down.

They found Sango and Shippo prepared for battle.

"You found Kagome, thank Goodness!" Sango exclaimed coming closer.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha! The kidnapper was very careful and even try to harm me by trying to suffocate me with Kagome's handkerchief. Is she OK?" Shippo asked jumping on Sango's shoulder s he can get a good look at Kagome as well.

"Yes, yes, she was, you know, using the bushes, got scared by a bug, found her, now let's focus on the enemy, just look in that direction!" Inuyasha pointed trying to distract them from Kagome.

The girl was still staring blankly somewhere far away.

"Is Kagome OK?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I sensed something coming from that way!" Inuyasha pointed in the direction of their recent possible enemy.

Everyone looked in the direction Inuyasha was so eagerly pointing at. Quickly, Inuyasha mentally told Kagome. 'If you don't get better, I swear, I'm CPRing you right here'. That seemed to get her out of her own thoughts. She looked at him blushed and he smirked in return. Kagome motioned with her head to put her down and he complied. And then he saw stars and hit the ground.

Upon hearing noises behind them, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara turned back in Inuyasha's direction. They saw Kagome standing with her fists opening and closing. Her face was red, but you couldn't tell if it was from blushing, fury or crying. She was staring at what looked like a knocked out Inuyasha on the ground.

"I thought the beads weren't working anymore. What happened to Inuyasha?"Shippo asked.

"He needed a break from his own pervert thoughts." Kagome replied.

'You confess to me IN THE MIDDLE OF AN UPCOMING BATTLE and then you expect me to have a NORMAL REACTION, no thinking time, otherwise you WHAT?! You're so lucky the beads aren't working…'

'Dare you hit again _there_ and I'll CPR you in front of the enemy itself.'

'IS THAT SO?!'

While Inuyasha and Kagome were having their aggressive heated mental discussion, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were watching them glare daggers at one another. They were standing in front of each other, foreheads barely touching. Kagome was just about to kick Inuyasha again _there_ , when he got up and appeared just behind her. Their friends' eyes grew the size of a full moon. Inuyasha was just about to grab Kagome's hands from behind, when surprisingly she made a 180 degree turn and prepared to deflect the attack. A gasp escaped the group. Inuyasha slightly taken aback by Kagome's reaction, almost got hit, but ducked in time. Instead, he managed to kick her foot that was standing on the ground. Kagome, whose other foot was still in the air, lost her balance. Inuyasha caught her before hitting the ground at the same moment, _someone_ entered the clearing. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara turned at 180 degrees again, taking battle stances. Behind them, Inuyasha and Kagome totally ignored the upcoming enemy. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome triumphally.

"I win."

Kagome looked at him annoyed for a second, but then she smirked in return and boldly lounged herself forward, giving Inuyasha a quick peck on the lips.

"No, I did." She replied as she got up from his arms letting Inuyasha startled.

Kagome was becoming a mix of Kagome and X Kagome that was confusing Inuyasha to hell. But, GOD, he loved her and everything about her like… 'WAIT, this smell…'

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to their friends and saw they were looking at a tall figure covered by a cloak with a hood standing on a horse. The figure jumped off and the hood fell, revealing a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Everyone took a step back and prepared their weapons. Inuyasha was sniffing the air.

"Sister, the village is in danger!" A familiar voice shouted.

Sango paled, recognising the voice, but not the person. Before she could say anything, the figure launched himself on her, knocking her on the ground. Miroku immediately pushed the man aside hard, hitting him with his staff.

"How DARE you attack her!"

"What?! What are you doing?! Don't you recognise me?" The figure asked confused moving from Miroku's staff.

"Miroku, wait, stop!" Sango said with a mix of panic and worry. "He sounds like…"

"It's me, Kohaku!" The man said and tried to approach Sango, but Miroku's staff was still pointed threatening at him.

"Kohaku is a boy half your size! How DARE you come here and pretend being him! Did Naraku send you here to upset Sango and toy with her emotions?" Miroku said raging hitting the man's neck with his pointy staff.

"Wait, you're making a mistake, I swear, I'm Kohaku! What do you mean, man, I'm just a boy!" The so-called Kohaku said, but then he looked at his hands and feet and started touching his head and hair and his eyes widen.

"Miroku, what if Naraku has done something to Kohaku to look differently? Kirara seems to think he is indeed Kohaku!" Sango said upon hearing an approved mew from Kirara.

Miroku tried to take a deep breath and calm himself when the man started to shout panicked.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" He abruptly stood up and kept on staring at himself. "I'm all grown up, what did Naraku do to me, sister help me!"

The big Kohaku tried again to go into his sister's arms only to be stopped by Miroku who was still reluctant. Hopeless, Kohaku sank back to the ground and started crying. Sango crawled from behind Miroku closer to the trembling figure who was now sobbing on the ground. She exchanged looks with Miroku.

"Why is he crying? Did you hit him too hard Miroku?" Shippo suddenly joined the conversation.

"I'm not very sure. Shippo, does he smell like Kohaku to you?"

"Yes, definitely."

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances.

"Inuyasha, what do you think? Inuyasha?"

Miroku looked for Inuyasha, only to find him near the horse with a small figure in his arms. The bundle was covered in a clock, hiding her features and body from their curious looks. Inuyasha was smiling and holding carefully the little bundle. Kagome was next to him, trying to take a look, but failed since the figure was resting her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"While you two were busy with this man smelling like Kohaku, Inuyasha had this dazed look and was sniffing around. He went straight for the horse and found a child there. Kagome followed him. I wanted to look, but Inuyasha growled at me and scared me away." Shippo filled them in.

"INUYASHA, is this Kohaku?" Sango shouted.

This caught Inuyasha's attention who looked at Sango as she was crazy.

"Sango, did you hit your head?! Of course, he's Kohaku, can't you recognise your own brother?"

"Inuyasha, he's twice the size of Kohaku, are you dumb?!" Miroku defended.

"Well, what have you expected! He's grown up, you stupid monk!"

"Nobody grows that much in just a few months since we last saw him!" Sango shouted back.

"What do you mean a few months?! You live with…" Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly realising what was happening.

He looked at Kohaku. Yep, that tall man was Kohaku. Kohaku from X, a Kohaku ten years older than the Kohaku they knew. He forgot they don't know this details.

"Naraku's fault!"Inuyasha said, then rephrased "I bet it's the same demon fox who tricked me, he tricked Kohaku!"

By now, Kohaku was listening, tears still in his eyes. Sango's eyes were watery as well. Brother and sister launched into one another, hugging each other.

"Aw, Kohaku!"

"Sister!"

"But how…WAIT, what about the demon who was coming?"

"I'm not sure. He was following us, but at some point I realised it was no longer after us. It was actually a big demon and many smaller ones with him." Kohaku said, but then added panicked. "That's why I came, the village is in being attacked, Kaede is in danger!"

Everyone gasped worried.

"How did you find us?" Sango asked.

Kohaku pointed to the bundle in Inuyasha's arms who, upon hearing all the voices, was just waking up.

It was definitely a child, about 3-4 years old. The kid was definitely a demon, a half dog demon. If the small dog ears on his head weren't proof enough, the claws and the fangs were definitely visible, especially when the kid yawned and started stretching in Inuyasha's arms. Its brown eyes stared at Inuyasha, then at the others, then returned to Inuyasha giving him a sniff. Content with the found smell, the kid smiled and started to nuzzle into Inuyasha's arms. Before anyone can ask anything, Inuyasha came closer to Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara, followed by Kagome. He took the clock aside, revealing the child's features in the moonlight. The kid had a beautiful silver hear, that reached the shoulders. And purple marks on his cheeks. Inuyasha put his hand under the fringe and revealed a small crescent. He kissed it. Everyone gasped.

"Little Connor, how did you get here?" He asked softly.

"I'm not Connor." The child pouted.

Inuyasha gulped. Kagome's eyes grew. She knew this child. She has seen it in her recent fantasy. Suddenly she remembered a detail of it she didn't acknowledge she had known.

"It's a she. Her name is Lizzy…" Kagome said softly.

It was Inuyasha's turned to be surprised, but so were the others.

"She's right, uncle Inu, you messed us up again…" The child confirmed reaching for Kagome while she stuck her tongue out at 'Uncle Inu'.

* * *

obsessedwotps - Really, really glad you enjoyed it! Your comment made my day when I read it!..and I'm happy you liked the CPR part, I was wondering how people will react. Thank you for understanding and for the kind words. Thank you for the wishes for my busy life! Really much appreciated as well :) I'm so happy you like my story, YAY! Hope you enjoy the new chapter ^-^

Agauger - Thank you, new reviewer! Yep, it's a slight au side, but if you think 10 years have passed, it's no wonder! Hope you enjoy the new update :)

Until next time, take care!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone and happy Halloween!

The chapter was due to be posted yesterday, so no Halloween theme. I hope you enjoy it and please forgive any grammar mistakes! Been really busy and the only reason I've made time to update is because I know there are people following and favouring the story and I don't want to disappoint them. I also know when there's a new follower/favourite/comment. They keep me going, so a BIG THANK YOU to existing and new followers and favourites and comments. You're awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6** : Avoiding questions and delayed answers

There were so many questions to ask, but nobody actually knew where to start. The only thing that everyone seemed to agree was that they can do the questioning while making their way to the village to help Kaede.

'Only that Kaede is dead. Died of old age a month after I and Kagome married. That's like almost around 10 years ago...' Inuyasha thought.

He was restless and could barely keep his demonic power in check. He had so many questions for Lizzy, but she was tired and fell asleep in Kagome's arms quickly after she got her. Or maybe the sneaky pup was pretending in order to avoid the questions. It wouldn't surprise him.

He had Kagome on his back who was cuddling the little girl in between them. On their right side, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were riding on Kirara while Kohaku was following them on his horse. They were at ground level, pacing through the forest on their way to the village and paying attention to any possible demon. Especially the one they missed.

"How come I can't ride with Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo asked annoyed and jealous.

"Cause there's no more space." Inuyasha replied grumpily.

"There was enough space _for her_ on Kohaku's horse."

"Shippo, don't be mean."

"I'm mean?! Did you hear her growling? I swear, that was a threat to my life if I dare approach you. I think she's dangerous Kagome."

"Shut up, runt! As you, she's still a child and doesn't like competition. You're two jealous pups."

"No, I'm not!" Two voices replied.

'Knew it'. Inuyasha thought upon hearing Lizzy's reply.

Realizing she was caught red-handed, the girl emitted a low whine and hid her head under her hands. Inuyasha could smell her tears. Inuyasha sighed.

"Calm down, you're not in trouble, I just want to know what happened."

Kagome started to gently rub the girl's back and placed a kiss on her head. Lizzy raised her head, but her eyes were glued to Inuyasha's back.

"I don't actually know." Sob. "We were looking for…for you and…and…" Sob. "…and then he was looking for you and…and…"

"You don't need to tell us anything." Kagome said softly hugging Lizzy.

"She has to!"

"Not now, Inuyasha, can't you see she's in distress?!"

"Yes, but it's important to know what happened!"

"Later."

"NOW."

"She's sobbing, don't be insensitive. Why is it so important? And how about you explain your relationship to her?"

"It's extremely important because I say so! If she tells us what happened maybe we can comfort her."

"Well maybe whatever happened caused her distress and she doesn't want to remember!"

"Well in order to decide that we need to question her."

"Later."

"Now."

Lizzy stopped her sobs and started listening to Inuyasha and Kagome's fight. Although it was obvious to her they were having an argument about her, something about hearing them, about their voices seemed to calm her down. She was still confused after…

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Miroku shouted. "While you two are trying to figure more about the girl, Sango and I here are trying to figure out if there's a demon after us or not."

"And I can't hear Miroku who's right behind me, but I can hear you two at 3 meters distance." Sango completed annoyed.

"I think the whole forest can actually hear you." Shippo completed.

"Demon? What do you mean demon? I can't sense any demon."

"They're right Inuyasha! I can sense a very powerful energy…it can't be coming from Lizzy…can it?" Kagome questioned looking at the innocent girl in her arms who was currently hiding with her hands on her ears.

"Seriously?! She's bothered by Miroku's shouting, but not of you two's shouting?!" Shippo said annoyed.

"Course she doesn't mind ours, she's used to our voices. You two, keep your voice regular, she has sensitive ears." Inuyasha said and then mumbled for himself. "Apparently my fault, she had to inherit my sensitive hearing."

"Inuyasha, are you two related?"

Inuyasha mentally facepalmed. Kagome was closed enough to hear his mumblings.

"Let's return to Miroku's demon problem." Inuyasha said avoiding the question.

"What do you mean she hears you _two_ all the time? I thought Kagome saw her for the first time." Shippo commented.

"As I was saying, there's no demon in the nearby, I can't sense any demonic energy than ours." Inuyasha continued ignoring Shippo.

"Inuyasha, we're not dumb. You're avoiding our questions about the girl the way she's avoiding your questions. I think they're definitely related." Sango said.

"I think we should ask Kohaku where he found her."

Kohaku continued riding his horse slightly behind Kirara, trying his best to avoid getting in any discussions. He was still mulling over what happened and told them from the beginning he can't ride and talk to them at the same time. It was an obvious excuse, but he was feeling really overwhelmed by the recent events. If he was feeling this way, he couldn't imagine how that poor girl was feeling. He also felt stupid for not realizing his current state: an almost fully-grown adult. He wasn't sure of his age. He wasn't sure of anything and he really didn't want to annoy more the monk that was with his sister. He found him scarier than Inuyasha.

"Kohaku said he'll tell us more after we get to the village. He's trying to figure out what's happening to him. And he told us there was no fox involved." Sango snapped back fed up with Inuyasha's nonsense.

"Then if Kohaku wants to talk when we get there, I'll talk when we get there too. Caput."Inuyasha said irritated.

"Caput?" Miroku, Sango and Shippo raised a brow confused.

"It means end of discussion. Inuyasha, did you start reading the dictionary?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was sure they weren't going to get more of him, unless… She smiled "evilly". Unless she 'accidentally overhears' something.

"Still, what about the demon? His demonic power is really bothering me. I can feel it around us…"

"Miroku's right, I can feel its aura too."

"That's it! I remember now. I felt this at the camp as well, when I thought something hit me from behind!" Shippo added.

"Meoar!" Kirara meowed-roared approving.

"Well, as long as it doesn't attack us, maybe we should just continue on our way. We might be passing some powerful demon territory." Kagome suggested.

"It's not the demon that was following us…" Lizzy suddenly muttered while shyly looking at everybody then added with a sigh. "It's just Uncle Inu's demonic energy. He's always like this when he's stressed or worried. Mum says it's his way of telling people and demons around to mind their own business or he's going to do explode on them. I thought I should let you know before he's going to do that to you because then he'll feel bad he's been mean at the people he cares."

"This powerful energy's Inuyasha's?!" Miroku gaped.

"But it's different than his normal energy!" Shippo protested.

"No, it's not. It's always been like this." Lizzy said.

"Sorry, I'll try to keep it in check…" Inuyasha mumbled embarrassed and loud enough for them to hear.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome opened their mouth prepared to ask more.

"…and I'll tell you more when we get to the village."

Mouths closed disappointed.

' _Great, just great. It happened such a long time ago that I forgot that once you mate, your demonic energy slightly changes. Never mind that I should keep it better in check, it's affecting everybody. Speaking of powers, I wonder where's Sesshomaru. I should have been able to feel his presence if he was in the nearby. How did his daughter get this far from him?! His kids never leave his side. No wonder the kid is distressed and doesn't want to talk. She either thinks she's in trouble or she misses . Actually…_ '

"Lizzy, where's your daddy?"

"At the village with mommy and the others." Lizzy replied simply.

"Others?"

"Connor, Sayu, Sayuki, Rin,…"

"WAIT a sec!"

Inuyasha abruptly stopped running and put Kagome and Lizzy down. Kagome surprised, almost felt, but Inuyasha kept her steady with his hands on her shoulders, but his gaze focused on the little one. The little one that he didn't realize he just had to question about people rather than facts.

Their friends couldn't stop so fast and neither could Kohaku, so for a few minutes Inuyasha found himself alone with Kagome and Lizzy.

' _Now's my chance'._

"They're all there?"

"Yes."

"Anyone missing?"

"Just you and aunty Kagome."

' _Aunty?!_ 'Kagome thought stunned barely able to follow the conversation anymore as something inside her mind seemed to snap.

"Are they searching for us?"

"Yes."

"Do they know where we are?"

"Yes."

"Are they coming?"

"They were, but then we got attacked."

"By whom?"

"A scary demon witch."

"What?!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha gaped.

"She was coming after me and Kohaku."

"How did you get with Kohaku?"

"He told me he was searching for his sister and I heard mommy and daddy say you must be with Sango and Miroku. So, I wanted to find you first and make them happy…and told him I know where you all are…and…"

"…and then the demon started following you two and probably your parents followed after. Maybe they stopped that demon that was following…" Inuyasha suddenly realized.

"I was really scared because I didn't know Kohaku didn't tell mommy and daddy he's taking me away. He didn't even tell Rin. He doesn't even know them…" Lizzy finished as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Poor baby!" Kagome cooed tightening her hold on her.

"Don't worry pup, we're here, you're not alone. We're going to find your parents." Inuyasha said while he patted her on the head.

"You mean I'm not in trouble? For leaving without telling? And not listening? And for deforestation?" Lizzy asked hopefully.

"Well, I think you learnt your lesson and what's important it's that you're safe." Inuyasha admitted as he lowered his nose at her level and touched her nose playfully with his own, earning giggles from her.

Kagome made an aww sound upon seeing their interaction.

"So that's who cut the trees! I thought I was going crazy cause we were running through the woods from many demons and tress kept on falling around us." Kohaku admitted appearing from the bushes.

Inuyasha looked at him stunned.

"Wait, don't tell me…"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara appeared from the bushes as well.

"Inuyasha, what's happening? All this situation is becoming really confusing!" Miroku said exasperated with his hands on his head.

"How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to find out that Kagome is an aunt. I thought the girl said you're her uncle." Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder not daring to approach Kagome while she had Lizzy.

"I'm an aunt?" Kagome said dazed.

"I said I'm going to explain at the village."

"We hope you will and you'd better not blame it on that fox. This has no relationship with that!" Sango warned.

"Inuyasha, am I her aunt?"

Before Inuyasha was able to reply a we'd better go back on track, Lizzy said cheerfully:

"Of course you are! You're my favourite aunt and I love you!"

"But I can't be your aunt…we're not related." Kagome tried to reason although something in the back of her mind was telling her that the girl was right.

"Of course we are! You are ma…mmmm!" The last word came out muffled as Inuyasha covered her mouth and picked her up from Kagome's arms.

"Kaede's waiting, let's go."

Everyone was now very sure Kagome was the girl's aunt. But what nobody wanted to address was that if Inuyasha is the uncle, would that mean that they were together? What did together mean? The others knew it was pointless to try and question Inuyasha further now, especially when the village was attacked, so they prepared to leave. Kagome, however, didn't move from the spot.

"I'm her aunt…" She mumbled.

Inuyasha turned to her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome felt a familiar sensation. Like she was being pulled in a vortex of memories. She didn't try to fight it because she wanted to know, she wanted to remember even just for the fact that she wanted to find out, as Inuyasha recently asked, what was their relationship. Were they…married? How? WHEN?

The last thing she remembered before the torrent of thoughts and memories took her away was Inuyasha arms suddenly surrounding her and his voice shouting her name frantically.

* * *

We're getting there! I don't want to rush to the reveals cause it's a mystery fanfic after all ;-)

obsessedwotps - Thank you for the review! I eagerly await your comments every week after each update, thank you so much for being so loyal :) Well, Kohaku didn't notice because as the others, he's used to being this way. I mean you know how your used seeing yourself and you don't notice changes until your friends are like: Hey, you're taller or hey, your hair is longer. Basically, the same concept. He's used to being like that, so he didn't realize it. How he got like this and how he was previous, will be explained in further chapters. He probably didn't run into any mirrors either ;-) Glad you enjoyed it! And I'm happy to hear my InuKag moments are nice, even the Miroku and Sango ones (that's a bonus for me, yay!). Yeah, maybe, maybe not or maybe yes. Don't want to spoil the fun ^_^

TGnat - Glad you find it so! Thank you for the comment!

 **Until next time, take care and have a great week!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the hiatus being so long, I'm still alive, just life messed up my plans. I hope this longer chapter then usual will make up at least a bit for the wait. Thank you for the new followers, for the comments and favourites and THANK YOU if you're still following my story.

Happy holidays to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Just a normal day from our parenthood…**

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a powerful light, that disappeared as soon as it appeared. She found herself in what looked like a backyard garden, with a tall stone fence and a couple of targets hung around. Before she had time to register anything else, she heard someone speaking with excitement next to her:

"Did you see that mummy? I hit the mark, I hit it, I did it!"

"Congratulations Robin! I'm so proud of you!" She heard herself say.

Next to her was a boy that seem to be about Sota's age, with short black hair and golden-brown eyes that sparkled with joy. 'Like father, like son.' She involuntary thought, but that wasn't the only thing like his father. On top of his head were two ears just like Inuyasha's. Robin wore a red t-shirt with matching maroon shirts and his feet were bare. He had a bow in his hands and Kagome suddenly realized she was teaching him archery and the light she saw came from his arrow. He had purifying powers like her. She was impressed, but instead of showing that, she felt proud for the boy. She just went on with the fantasy.

Kagome hugged Robin and kissed him on his cheek, before giving a playful tag to his right year.

"Aren't you as powerful and adorable as your father?! You're free to go and play with your friends! Love you!"

"Thanks, mummy, love you too, bye!" Robin replied half embarrassed, half delighted by his mother's praise.

He was about to disappear when a familiar voice was heard from the balcony above shouting at him:

"And don't forget to turn on your watch!"

"I won't, dad!" Robin replied and entered the house ('On second thoughts mansion', Kagome mentally corrected herself), but shortly came back.

"Did you see me, dad? Did you see I hit right in the middle?"

"I might have missed it because I had to go fetch my sunglasses from the amount of power you displayed. Thank Goodness for the high walls and neighbours being at at least 1 km and a half from us." Inuyasha replied smirking and jumped in behind Kagome, slightly startling her.

"So you did see it, then?" The kid continued with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I did. I'm as proud as your mother is!" Inuyasha admitted and ruffled the boy's hair while minding the ears. "Though, I would appreciate if you wouldn't come close to me with that purifying energy."

"I will be careful!" Robin replied and then disappeared.

Inuyasha was just about to kiss Kagome when Robin returned for the third time. He gave a quick sniff and bolted to the nearest coffee table, dropped on all fours and then back up after recovering his watch. He gave his parents an "I didn't lose it again" innocent smile and then pressed on something on his watch. Suddenly, his ears disappeared and appeared instead were humans generally have them. He gave his parents a wave and left in the mansion.

"Do you think he will be fine?" Kagome asked concerned.

"TAKE THE BIKE, YOU CAN'T RUN TO BENJAMIN'S HOUSE! IT'S AT 5 KM FROM HERE!" Inuyasha shouted so his son could hear him from the front yard.

"OK, OK, I WILL!"

"AND CALL US WHEN YOU GET THERE!"

"I WILL!"

Kagome giggled. She remembered that the first time Robin went to Benjamin's house, he just ran there. It happened two years ago when the boy was only 5. Besides having inherited his mother's spiritual powers, he also had his father's demon strength too, so running to his friend's house was a piece of cake. Kagome remembered still being on the phone with Ben's mother, Mrs. Sky, when she told Robin Ben's inviting him to his house. Robin eagerly approved and disappeared upstairs while Kagome started to discuss meeting details with Mrs. Sky.

Then the two mothers went on with their discussion about school (Ben and Robin were classmates). At about 5 minutes since Kagome told her son about the invitation, Kagome heard Mrs. Sky gasp in the phone. At the same time, she heard Inuyasha shouting through the house for their son. Apparently, Robin was at Ben's house, all by himself and stating he ran there. He assumed the invitation to visit was for exactly that moment. He had never been invited to a friend's house before, so he was so excited, that he sprinted there as soon as possible. Kagome remembered that she and her husband had to have a discussion with their son about visiting friends, getting there and leaving without permission. They agreed he should use a bike from now on and pedal as slowly as possible to get there and at that time, have an adult walk with him there too.

"He'll be fine as long as he remembers to keep his powers in check…" Inuaysha sighed while running his hand through his hair. "Was it last time he made it to your mum's house accidentally because he was pedalling too fast and passed Ben's house?"

"Oh, yes! He enjoys the speed and the wind in his hair just as someone else I know." Kagome winked at her husband. "At least he didn't raise any questions from mum since she knows about his abilities. Though, she was still impressed he made it in only half an hour from our house to hers."

"I know! It takes us 1 hour, 1 hour and a half if it's traffic to get there. He should join the bike club."

"We talked about this before. He would stand out, so out of the question."

"OK, OK, I forgot!"

Inuyasha rested his chin on Kagome's forehead while hugging her. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, lost in their thoughts, when Kagome suddenly untangled from his arms and turned to face him.

"Oh, I just remembered! Mum invited us to dinner tonight!"

"What's the occasion? Who's birthday I forgot this time?"

"Oh, shut up, you know I would have told you by now if it was someone's birthday!" Kagome playfully elbowed him. "I actually don't know. She didn't tell me, but still said it's a special occasion."

"Hmmm. Our anniversary was last month, right?"

"YEEES!" Kagome squealed and hugged him tightly. "7 years since we got married!"

"And two months ago we celebrated 9 since we reunited," Inuyasha added giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"My birthday was in Fall, yours was in Winter, the twins' was at the beginning of Spring, Robin's coming up and so is Aiko's. So it's not us or the kids'."

"That's not counting Sesshomaru's or Miroku's families. Also, I'm sure your mother and Sota's birthday have passed as well."

"OK, so not birthdays, not reunions, not anniversaries. What else?" Kagome wondered.

"Maybe I should call Sesshomaru and ask. He has everything written in phone and reminders at least a week before everything." Inuyasha suggested.

"Where is he again? Is he with Victoria at the doctor? She told me she was going to get herself check today, she's almost due."

"He's at the ballet with Mizuky and Aiko because they have practice today and then he's going with her. Victoria's with Matthew visiting Sesshomaru's mother."

"I see. Aren't you excited?! I'm going to be an aunty again!"

"That bastard, I swear, we have a kid, he gets a kid, it's not a damn competition!"

"INUYASHA, mind your language! You're both competitive asses and I and Victoria would appreciate if you would give us a break from your stupid games! You know very well neither them, nor us compete who has more children, but you two sure as hell take that into consideration too."

"He makes it a competition and mind your own language too!"

"It's because you speak around me like that that I'm taking after you! And besides, your constant competition with your brother is making me and his wife go crazy!"

Both of them had their arms crossed and glared at one another while their foreheads touched. This was just the beginning of the argument.

"It's not my fault he's constantly challenging me. You know very well I can't back down and let Sesshomaru win! I have to challenge back and keep the match going."

"You two should take a break, it's getting really serious lately. Victoria will be discussing the issue with Sesshomaru too, so honestly, TAKE A BREAK."

"NO WAY! I'm having too much fun! Did you see Sesshomaru's face last time?!"

"Inuaysha." Kagome took a step back and took a deep breath before starting to gesticulate violently. "After Robin kidnapped poor Miss Thompson's cat, you and Sesshomaru had to scare the poor thing away. Then I and Victoria had to go to her and console her because she was certain the cat ran away. She's a lovely neighbor who never complains about us, although I'm sure she notices there's always something strange happening at our houses!"

"You two only like her because she likes Twilight! But you forgot the best part: how I saved the situation! I and Sesshomaru bought her identical cats with hers and came to her house saying we found the cat. She was thrilled, but mine was better because mine was a female while Sesshomaru got a male. Can't believe he didn't check."

"I bet you didn't check either and just bought whatever you found in the shop. Anyway, in the end, you know very well her cat returned and now she has three cats. Two Bellas and one Edward."

"And she's keeping them all! I bet just to annoy me and Sesshomaru!"

"Well, I and Victoria don't mind she has more furry friends. And we're also grateful she didn't find out it was us who lost her cat in the beginning."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't my point. What about our house?"

"What about it? It's being built."

"It's being built because you blew it up!"

"I was just showing my kids I can do Wind Scar!"

"You were showing your kids you can do Wind Scar because Sesshomaru just showed his powers to the kids and both our kids and theirs were impressed. But he didn't blow up the house."

"It's because he just showed the swords. I showed them real proof of sword power. And I already said I'm really sorry. I swear, I was trying to aim the old shed. I know you wanted it demolished, so I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, but you forgot your powers have increased and even though you aimed the shed, you also destroyed half of the house!"

"You know I wouldn't have even tried if any of us was in the house."

"I know, I know…"

"And it could have been worse. I could have blown up Miroku's house."

"Sango's rose garden is gone, so you weren't that far." Kagome smirked.

"Well, I rebuilt their fence, so I bet they won't even notice. Unless someone tells them."

"And if I do?"

Kagome and Inuyasha starred into each other's eyes challenging until they both closed the gap and kissed passionately. Even though their powers were messing their lives now and then, even if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still bickered and their kids got into trouble because of their inherited powers, they were all a family and as a family, they were to face all these challenges together. They broke apart and started laughing in each other's arms because they loved their lives, their children and even those small messes that made their apparent mundane lives livelier and out of common.

"I love you. Even if your competition with Sesshomaru drives me crazy."

"I love you too. Even if I and Sesshomaru will probably still compete."

They kissed again enjoying the presence of one another and blessing the moment they were reunited after the well closed.

"UNCLE INUYASHA, AUNT KAGOME, QUICK!"

Startled, the two broke apart and look in the direction of the sound. There was a teen girl with brown eyes, wearing a purple shorts and an orange shirt standing at the door to their backyard. She had long brown hair touching her shoulders and only one part of her hair was caught in a ponytail, slightly on the right side of her head. She was pushing a pram that had two babies inside with silvery hair. Next to her there were three teen boys. One had black hair similar to Kagome's who as well had a pram with two silvery haired kids and the other two boys had dark brown hair and red-ginger hair. Kagome recognized that one of the twins in Rin's pram was Lizzy.

"Rin, what happened?!" Inuyasha asked alarmed as he and Kagome approached them to check on the pair of twins.

"Sesshomaru called, the baby is coming, we have to go to the hospital!"

"Sesshomaru's mother couldn't go through the well, so she sent me and Shippo with Victoria and Matthew. Kagome's mother called an ambulance and we rushed here to break the new because none of you was answering the phones! We run into Rin and Sota who were on the regular walk with the twins in the neighbourhood and then we all run here." Kohaku said breathlessly.

"Must have forgotten them upstairs. But how did you get here so fast?" Inuyasha said as he picked the pram with Sota and Kagome the one from Rin and they all started to pace to the front yard.

"Well…" Kohaku scratched the back of his head.

In the front yard, was Kirara, meowing happily.

"We'll discuss about you two flying some other time. Let's hope you didn't make it to the news or that Kirara didn't meet Edward from next door. NOW, in the car."

"Sesshomaru and Victoria took the cars."

"DAMN." Inuaysha cursed and Kagome hit him.

"Not in front of the children!"

"How do we get there then!? Taxi?!"Sota asked.

"It will take too long." Inuyasha said as he eyed Kirara and Shippo.

"I have a better plan."

* * *

Meeting Lizzy in person after Kagome firstly saw her in her previous fantasy, made her doubt she was having fantasies. She couldn't shake the feeling she knew her, so the only logical explanation was that she forgot she met her. After this second fantasy, however, she was sure she was forgetting a lot more. These weren't fantasies or glimpses from a future she hoped she would one day have. These were memories of a future she actually had.

Now she understood Inuyasha's odd behaviour. He must know about this or know about all this but didn't tell them. She did understand his reasons for hiding this truth. It was a lot to take in. TOO MUCH. Married life, many kids, new powers. She saw Souta, even the Kohaku they've just met and who was that Shippo? Her head was starting to hurt and she felt overwhelmed as a torrent of mix of emotions hit her.

She realised she was back in present an Inuyasha was carrying her bridal style while running through the forest along with the others. He was keeping an eye on her and heard him mind asking her if she's OK, but she just ignored him.

He loved her. He truly loved HER. They were married. And had children. He loved her. A wave of emotions hit her again, but she tried focusing on one, just one, so her head wouldn't hurt anymore so hard. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her body tremble from the intensity of the emotions that were going through her. She felt Inuyasha's lips on her forehead and tried to calm down. She also realised they stopped.

She grabbed his shirt and opened her eyes, staring into his eyes. He was watching her, staring back with intensity and love. Her hands were still shaky, and she felt thousands of butterflies going through her stomach. She knew he said it before and he did in the memory as well, but she wanted to be sure all this wasn't actually itself a dream. She took a deep breath and then, without breaking their eye contact, murmured:

"You love me…".

"Of course, I do." He replied automatically.

"I love you too. I always did." She replied and they both closed their eyes and softly kissed.

When they finally pulled apart, Kagome was blushing and hid her face in his shirt. Inuyasha rested his face in her hair and sighed.

'I don't remember.' Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice in his head and knew what she meant. 'But I do remember that you love me'.

Inuyasha's hold on her tighten and he felt tears stinging his eyes. Who could have done this to her? Who was the evil person who had toyed with her memory and took them away from her? He was going to find him or her or them and make them pay. He growled, but then smirked triumphally upon feeling Kagome's hold tightening on him as well. They might have taken away her memories, but nor her love for him. That's something that's always been there and nobody could take or change. EVER.

* * *

 **obsessedwotps** \- Sorry for messing you up again. I am trying to make it as clear as possible while still keep it covered in mystery ;-) Nope, not Kagura, I decided to create a character for the story that you'll find out later on, plays a bigger role in the story, but for now, Victoria is just Sesshomaru's loving wife. I'm glad you liked that part! I should have been much clearer and add more details that since Lizzy is Sesshomaru's daughter, she has his powers and can cut stuff like Sesshomaru does with that greeny stuffy. I'll try and cover that in future chapters, but I just thought reader's will kind of understand ^_^ Thank you so much! I'm always really looking forward to your reviews too! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and cleared some things...and possibly messed up others :)) Take care!

 **Alannada** \- Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate that you took the time to comment to every single chapter. Thanks for understanding the hiatus situation. Yeah, there's going to be more Sesshomaru coming up and more about Inuyasha's powers too. Well, if you've read this chapter, you've probably already noticed he used them again. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

You'll find a drawing of their neighbourhood by googling for _**Julia_TheAnimeLover7 Tumblr**_ where I will post it.

 **Mostly a filler episode, but I hope you enjoyed a glimpse into Inuyasha and Kagome's lives. And thank you for reading. I hope from now on I can get back to the usual every two-week post. Until then, take care! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delayed update. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **THANK YOU** to the new followers and favourites and **THANK YOU** to the existing wonderful people following my stories! Thanks to you I'm not giving up on the fic!

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** Asking the right person

"Shouldn't we wait for Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Sango my dear, there's too reasons we can't do this. Firstly, I am sure you have noticed, our Inu friend's power has suddenly increased by a thousand kind of at the same time his weird behavior has started. So, it won't be a problem for him to catch up. Secondly, we must follow lady Kagome's example and be most trustworthy towards Inuyasha and maybe this way he will be more open to us as he is with her. If he told us, go ahead and take care of Lizzy or you'll suffer a painful death by her parents or even himself, we should follow his advice. Anyway, we're getting closer to the village."

Sango and Miroku were on Kirara with Lizzy in between them (for 'safety' reasons according to Miroku and for obvious reasons according to Sango). Inuyasha had left her with them when he noticed Kagome was starting to get awake. Lizzy complained, but still listened to Inuyasha's order of staying with them. At the same time Inuyasha left Lizzy with Miroku and Sango on Kirara, Shippo jumped off Kirara and on the horse with Kohaku. A short hissing had passed between the two demons but chased abruptly upon Kirara's growl. Inuyasha was already long gone and too concern about Kagome to bother with the children's fight.

"The closer we get, the more fallen trees I see around here." Sango observed.

"And demon limbs." Shippo added spooked.

"It was, I mean she…" Kohaku stammered. He gulped and then said quickly: "Lizzy destroyed the trees and a couple of demons. She almost got us killed in the process and we almost fell off the horse three times."

"WHAT?!" Sango and Miroku gaped.

"Told you she is dangerous!"Shippo said crossing his arms and nodding in a characteristic manner.

"Wait, is that what you previously meant by deforestation?!" Sango asked with wonder.

Lizzy, who had been pouting all this time, suddenly forgot she was upset for being left behind by her uncle. She replied cheerfully and with an obvious pride in her voice:

"Yes."

"How did you do it?" Miroku inquired.

"Like this."

Suddenly, Lizzy's finger tops started to glow in a bright green light and before Miroku had time to warn Sango, the light extended into a long straight line, cutting through the nearest trees, startling the demon slayer and Kirara and earning gasps from Kohaku and Shippo. The tree fell very close behind Kirara and Kohaku's horse. As soon as the light appeared, it suddenly disappeared.

"You want to see how I do it with both hands?" Lizzy asked enthusiastically.

"NO!"

"PLEASE, NO!"

"No, no, no, no!"

Everyone shouted at the same time terrified, making the poor girl to cover her ears and almost tear up.

"I mean, thank you for showing us, there's no need to show us more." Miroku quickly added trying to save the situation. The last thing they needed was a tantrum from a very powerful kid.

"Miroku, what was that?" Sango asked still confused by what happened since she couldn't see over her shoulder more than the sudden bright light and falling tree.

"Sango, apparently this little princess has demonic powers similar to a very powerful demon we know and has his light whip that she knows well enough to use it to cut through trees."

Sango opened her mouth but closed it back.

"I have other powers too, but some of them activate only when Connor is close."

"Who's Connor?" Sango asked.

"He's my twin brother. When we are in close proximity, I can also use my claws to melt down trees. Mum let's use this power on weeds."

"Where's your brother?" Miroku inquired.

"He should be with mummy and daddy. I can't remember what he was doing, but he wasn't close when I saw Kohaku and left with him. I wanted to be the one to find aunt Kagome and uncle Inuyasha first. He has a better nose than mine, so he can track people faster."

Miroku's face brightened all of a sudden. Inuyasha wasn't going to reply to their questions any time soon, but Lizzy, however, seemed like an open book with answers.

"Lizzy…" Miroku started in a kind voice. "Do you know who is Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, he's my daddy."

"And that's why Inuyasha is your uncle."

"Yes and aunty Kagome my aunt."

"How do you know Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"We live in the same house."

"What do you mean the same house? They don't have a house."

"You're right, they no longer have one because uncle Inu destroyed it with Wind Scar because he was showing off and now they're living with us temporarily."

"You mean they live in the same house with you, your brother and Sesshomaru?"

"And with my mum, other siblings and cousins. Their children live with us too."

"What children?" Sango asked looking over her shoulder.

"Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kagome's children."

"But Inuyasha and Kagome don't have children! Liar!"Shippo shouted.

"Yes, they have and you know it! How can you be so dumb Shippo, I'll tell sister Rin you've dumbed so she won't talk to you again. In fact, Mister Miroku, tell him he's stupid."

"Mister whom?!"Sango asked a smile starting to appear on her face.

"Wait, I don't know about this children either. That doesn't make me dumb!"

"You forgot your godchildren?! OMG, Aunty Kagome will be heart-broken! How could you forget about them?! Did Shippo's dumbness affect you too? Miss Sango, say something!"

"What am I supposed to say?!"

"Hit your husband for being so inconsiderate. He forgot that you two are…" Sniff, sniff. "Uncle Inuyasha is coming!"

"MY WHAT!?" Sango asked, but the answer never came because Lizzy pointed ahead and screamed.

In front of them was the village or whatever it was left of it. The houses were destroyed and there was no human in sight. However, although nothing much was left, there were many demons around. Some were three-floor high and some were more powerful then they seemed, their demonic energy raising upon laying their hungry evil eyes on them. It almost felt as if they were waiting for the Inu gang to appear, as if they knew they were coming.

* * *

Time for some action! ...but in the next chapter ;-)

Agauger - Thank you for the review! It was really motivating to see it. I'm happy to hear you like the story! And I'm thrilled to hear my InuKag moment didn't sound bad. I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

Until next time, people follong the story, who pressed favruite or left a review TAKE CARE and ALL THE BEST!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! _**SURPRISE**_! I know the update was due next week, but **I wanted to THANK everyone** for the continuous follows and favorites and growing number of reviews lately as well as for your patience with me over the holidays and last delayed update! A small update just before the battle. I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter in two weeks from now ;-)

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** The battle he had to win and the battle she had to lose

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Lizzy and Kohaku hid under the nearest trees and held their breath. The demons definitely saw them and sensed them. In short time, they will be climbing up the hill in their direction, so they needed to make up a plan quick. Inuyasha and Kagome were just arriving.

"Oh, no, the village! We have to find Kaede and any other survivors!" Kagome said as she was climbing from Inuyasha's back.

"Yeah, yeah, terrible, now Kagome ('and Kaede is dead anyway', he murmured to himself'), you stay here with Lizzy, away from these demons. Sango, Miroku and Kirara, try to always fight on my left side, I'll get rid of the demons on the right side. Shippo and Kohaku, go find some survivors, but without the horse because it will panic and attract unwanted attention."

"But Inuyasha, can't we stay here?" Shippo asked.

"…please?" Kohaku added.

"But Inuyasha, those on the right seem quite powerful." Miroku remarked.

"And you might need our help, stubborn!" Sango complained.

"Meow!"Kirara approved.

"I can't just sit and watch Inuyasha! I can help! Maybe Shippo and Kirara can stay with Lizzy?"

"No buts everyone! Less talking and more demon fighting!" Inuyasha said as he went straight at Lizzy, picked her up and gave her to Kagome.

"Be a good girl, don't get into trouble and don't leave your Aun, I mean Kagome's side, OK?" He said and kissed her forehead, then gave Kagome a quick kiss on her cheek, taking aback not only Kagome, but the others as well.

"Now, everyone, trust me and respect the plan!" Inuyasha shouted and gave a sniff around for any close demons before leaving. He was just about to leap when he suddenly felt a distinctive smell that reminded him of a very important detail. Literally face-palming himself, he turned back to his friends and 'recalculated the route':

"Actually, on second thoughts, Sango, you stay here and protect Kagome and Lizzy. Kohaku and Kirara will go and find survivors and Shippo give a hand to Miroku, I mean some fox magic and kung-fu fox or whatever you call it."

"Kung-fu what?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha, that's very misogyny of you! You men go to the hard job while I and Kagome sit here. NO WAY." Sango cut in angry.

"Inuyasha, I can protect myself very well." Kagome added crossing her arms and looking at him annoyed.

"NO WAY, you two stay here, especially you Sango."

In the background, demons were getting close to them.

"Guys, I don't think it's the moment to fight." Shippo tried to draw their attention.

"I don't know what's your problem with me, but I am FIGHTING and that's final, even if I have to hit you first, Inuyasha."

"I can't let you do that either! No fighting at all, I and Miroku can handle it." Inuyasha replied and as if to make his point used Wind Scar on the approaching demons, earning them more or less another 2 minutes of arguing.

"You're just being stubborn and I will do my own way anyway! Miroku, Kirara, let's go!" Sango said fuming as she grabbed her Hirakotsu and prepared to knock out Inuyasha.

The half-demon, however, had enough of the discussion. The fact that he knew stuff and his friends didn't and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation was starting to get to him. So, he quickly grabbed Hirakotsu and furiously threw it in the nearest tree cutting it in half and started shouting at Sango:

"STAY HERE, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WOMAN, YOU'RE PREGNANT, pregnant enough not to be able to fight, so STAY HERE AS I SAID OR YOU'LL PUT THE BABY IN DANGER AND YOUR SELF AS WELL! Never mind your husband…"

Then he went to fight the demons, urgently needing to take a break from his friends and blow some steam off.

"I am what?!" Sango asked, but Inuyasha was already gone.

"You, you, you, WHAT?!" Miroku was losing his voice and his world was starting to go black when he suddenly felt himself being slapped.

"Don't lose it Miroku, come back, Inuyasha needs help, we can't let him by himself battle the demons!" Shippo shouted from Miroku's shoulder.

"Why on earth would Inuyasha say such a thing. It doesn't make any sense and there's no way I could be pregnant although he seemed very sure…" Sango mumbled confused.

On one hand, that was impossible cause she would have definitely known if she had done something to get herself pregnant. On the other hand, she knew demons had a sensitive sense of smell, so he could have definitely sensed it, but that wasn't possible, it was a mistake…

"Miroku, please go help Inuaysha and we can question him more afterwards. I'll take care of Sango!" Kagome encouraged as she put Lizzy down and went to comfort her shocked friend.

Miroku let himself being half dragged by Shippo, while Kirara and Kohaku went to search for survivors as discrete as possible and avoid being seen by the demons.

"Kagome, is it true? But how and when and…"

Sango suddenly turned to Lizzy and asked desperately.

"Tell me, you know, is it true?"

"You having a baby? Yes, everyone knows that."

"WHAT?" Kagome and Sango's eyes grew wider.

"Why are you so surprised, you told us two months ago or less." Lizzy said confused. "No one is making sense ever since I got here. You adults are so dumb, must be a human thing…" The child continued mumbling the last part to herself.

Sango was in shock. She was shaking and breathing hard and was trying very hard not to lose consciousness. SHE PREGNANT?!Kagome was trying her best to comfort her by holding her tight and reassuring her that it must be a misunderstanding or some kind of weird demon magic about that kitsune Inuyasha mentioned that also stole…

"WAIT. What happened to our jewel shards then?!" Kagome exclaimed.

While the others were just starting the battle, a very distressed Sango, a very frustrated Kagome and a confused Lizzy were mumbling to themselves. What else Inuyasha wasn't telling them? What else did he know? What is actually happening here?!

* * *

HarmonyFan14 - Glad you had fun! I wasn't very confident about this chapter.

Agauger - As long as followers, favourites and reviews appear, I won't give up on the story because it means that there's people counting on me and I can't disappoint them or the old followers&favorites. You're welcome, hope you enjoy this surprise update!

Alannada - Loved your kukuku part, really made me laugh :))). Hope it wasn't disappointing, but the battle is actually next chapter. Realised I almost missed an important detail, so I had to add this chapter...couldn't rush the discussion between the characters either…anyway, hope you enjoy this one too!

Kaggy-Higgs88 - Thank you very much! I'm happy to hear you like the story and that you find it interesting! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the following ones as well!

 **Thank you** very much for the reviews, I always enjoy them 3! Many thanks to the latest followers and favourites, I was really happy to see them too! Last, but not least, thanks to my already followers and favourites, hope the story is as enjoyable (if not more) for you as it was when you started to follow and/or favourite it the first time.

 **Take care and all the best! Next update in two weeks ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I've been really looking forward to posting this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much :)

 **WARNING** : Heavy battle coming. No gory descriptions (cause I don't write gore), but there are some pretty angsty moments. You have been warned.

 **Chapter 10:** The powerful and powerless

A better feeling Miroku and an OK Shippo went in the left and started to battle the demons, while Kirara and Kohaku were trying to slip unnoticed by the demons. Inuyasha double checked his friends' position on the battlefield, before shouting:

"WIND SCAR!"

A blinding light appeared from Tessaiga, creating a massive blow that obliterated half of the demons, houses and everything in its way. It even created some huge deep scars in the ground, over 2 meters high.

"Wow!" Lizzy said mount wide open and with glittering eyes. "Isn't this amazing, Aunty Kagome and Sango?"

Sango seemed to overcome her moment of shock upon being overwhelmed by another.

'Such a massive demonic power!' She thought.

Kagome was speechless. When did Inuyasha developed such power? She knew he was powerful, but this demonic energy was something at a different level. At a first sight, it would look as if a full demon was fighting. She was impressed and could only nod at Lizzy's answer. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was more to the story than just her relationship with Inuyasha.

She and Sango continued to stare at the battle down the hill, from the shadows of the trees.

Kirara and Kohaku stopped startled as well.

"INUYASHA, ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! The VILLAGERS YOU IDIOT!" Shippo shouted.

"Shippo, he might have known there couldn't have been any villagers alive when there are so many demons in that part of the village."

"Yeah, but still, Miroku, WATCH OUT!"

Before Miroku could react, a demon appeared out of the nowhere and pierced Miroku's left hand. Instinctively, Miroku reached for his weapon and cut the demon's face away from him. He then jumped back and slightly got burned on his legs by foxfire. Shippo was attacking the demons somehow from behind him, causing the monk to accidentally almost get into the fox demon's attack.

The wind scar made the demons to run away from further possible attacked, causing a big wave of demons in the trio's direction.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted as he prepared to take away the beads.

Inuyasha heard him and a dreadful feeling overcame him. Unfocused, he felt being thrown by a demon with force in the opposite direction from Miroku, knocking out the air out of his lungs. He got up and saw a startled Miroku being violently pushed to the ground by a bunch of demons who sank their fangs into his outstretched right arm.

"NOOO!" Sango screamed horrified, grabbed Hirakotsu and threw it where the demons were attacking Miroku.

Kirara was trying to help him while Miroku, taken by surprise was barely able to protect himself with his stuff from the aggressive and strong demons who were trying to rip him limb by limb. Hiraikotsu hit in time, destroying the demons on top of him, but he was too weak to lift himself up. Kirara appeared with Kohaku and grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him while Kohaku started battling the demons. Sango was getting closer and attacked the demons with her sword. She re-grabbed Hirakotsu, but dropped next to Miroku.

"MIROKU, NO, PLEASE, TALK TO ME, STAY WITH ME, HANG ON!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes while slightly shaking the monk.

"I'll be fine my dear Sango, don't cry…" Miroku tried to encourage her, but his voice was weak.

Sango and Kohaku were trying to lift him on Kirara while Shippo put a barrier against the demons.

Inuyasha in the meantime Wind Scared more demons and tried clearing a path for his friends while trying to control his power and not blow everyone in the way too. He tried to focus on the battle and push the guilt feeling aside because he knew Miroku didn't have the Wind Tunnel and he forgot Miroku doesn't know that. And because of that, Miroku almost suffered a dead blow. Inuyasha tried to put the dark thoughts aside and focus on the battle.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's thoughts. Why didn't Miroku had any more the Wind Tunnel?! What else Inuyasha was forgetting? He had too much on his shoulders. She had watched terrified how Miroku used it, but the sucking void never came, so the demons jumping on him actually caught him.

Kagome couldn't bare just watch and see her friends in this state. With Lizzy in her arms, she went to pick her bow and arrow. She had to help! Despite Inuyasha's great power, there were still too many demons. Miroku needed urgent medical attention. They had to retreat, but it wasn't easy.

Kagome was so caught in planning how to help her friends, that she didn't notice the approaching cunning demon. Or the second one. Or the third one. They were slowly circling in. Just as she grabbed her weapons with one arm while the other one was still holding Lizzy, the demons all jumped at once, catching Kagome off guard and freezing her body in place, but not her voice.

"INUYASHAAAAAAA!"

Inuyasha was just clearing a path for his friends, when he heard it. The piercing scream that cut through his body, making his heart almost stop in place and his demonic energy dropped so fast and raised back so fast that his ears were ringing, and his head was hurting. He forgot how to breathe and looked with horror in the direction where he left Kagome.

It happened so quick that Kagome only remembered hugging Lizzy closer in an attempt to protect her from the impact. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't see Lizzy's fast, but precise movement. She didn't see how the girl used her whip using both hands and creating a circle around them. Lizzy's demonic energy cut the demons and burned them down. Kagome might have not sensed the demons because they hid their aura, but they didn't hide their smell and Lizzy sensed it even before they started to circle them.

Kagome's breathing was raging, and her heart was beating fanatically. She was trembling and her arms were burning. She noticed blood dripping on her arm and realised it was coming from her neck. Kagome felt sick and dropped to her knees, holding Lizzy.

"A..a…are…are you..OK?" She managed to ask.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Aunty Kagome!" Lizzy replied as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Wha, wh, what do you mean?"

"I'm still learning how to control my power, and, in the process, I managed to almost burn your arms and, and, and one almost caught you!" Lizzy ended sobbing and hugging Kagome.

Although her hands were burning, Kagome hugged back the little girl. She then quickly checked her wound neck and discovered it was a shallow cut.

"It's OK, it's OK, it's because of you that I'm alive, thank you for saving me!"

Lizzy was just crying now and Kagome patted her on the back.

All of a sudden, Kagome felt terrible sick: her heart started pacing, breathing became harder and her head was hurting. She looked in the direction of the battlefield with a knowing feeling.

Inuyasha breathed out relieved upon seeing that Kagome and Lizzy seemed out of the danger. However, the demons didn't let him catch his breath and attacked him full force. He barely had time to grab his sword sheath and create a barrier to weaken the impact of the blow. Inuyasha was still thrown several miles further were a demon lounged to take a bite of him. He barely dodged him, but run into another demon who swallowed him alive.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kohaku were midway in Kagome's direction, when they stopped and looked horrified at what was happening to Inuyasha. They were just about to return, when the demon who ate Inuyasha, exploded and Inuyasha came out with his claws full of the demon's remains. Other demons appeared in front of him.

Kagome put Lizzy down and prepared her bow and arrow. No more damsel in distress, she had to help Inuyasha because she knew it that it was because of her that he lost focus.

"Protect my back!" She told Lizzy as she prepared to aim.

Her target was a demon that was coming from behind Inuyasha. It was at about 2-3 meters, but was probably going to jump.

Sango and the others were supposed to get to her, but they seemed to have taken a sharp turn away from her. They were following Shippo in his pink bumble form, who was screaming to follow him because he saw some demons on the direction they were previously going. Kagome realised that she might get attacked very soon, but she didn't care, she had to save Inuyasha. Lizzy will help her anyway. That's when she noticed Lizzy moving away from her at about ten steps. Was the girl letting her being attacked by this demon Shippo must have seen?

It was more or less ten seconds in which Kagome noticed these things, but she pushed them aside and focused on her aim. She'll hit that coming demon with the next arrow. She released the arrow just as the demon was jumping in Inuyasha's direction

The arrow flew in the direction of the demon, but what Kagome didn't expect, was its power. When she released the arrow, its strength pushed her off her feet and she fell on her back, hitting hard the ground. She felt Lizzy coming behind her, but she focused to look after the arrow. And realised with horror that the light surrounding the arrow, the purifying light was so big that not only it will hit Inuyasha as well, but the whole village and everything that was in its way.

"INUYASHAAAAAAA, NO, RUN!" She started to scream and get up to run, but she knew she couldn't have made it in time.

Inuyasha was just finishing off the demons in front of him and was preparing to destroy the one who was creeping in behind him when he felt a familiar energy. He realised with fear that Kagome released an arrow and he looked in her direction just in time to see the purifying energy coming his way. He heard her scream and he felt her pain, so he tried to calm her through their mind connection.

 _'I'll be…'_

Kagome watched in horror as the arrow's light wrapped the whole village, including Inuyasha and his last thought for her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she felt something inside her break and she sprinted into the direction she last saw Inuyasha just as the blinding light was slowly fading away.

* * *

Oh, my! Did I just kill the main character? I guess we'll all find out next next week as usual. Please, no hate, the story is not a tragedy, so breath in, breath out and wait until next update ;-)

 **Alannada** \- Glad you are enjoying it ^_^ And thanks for being understandable, I know you were looking forward to the battle…Hope the battle chapter was enjoyable and not very angsty. Yeah, Inuyasha is trying his best, but it's not easy because he can't exactly spill all the beans, but at the same time, he needs to tell them more for their own safety. However, whenever he admits something, it raises a series of other questions that themselves raise more. Like a snowball effect ;-)

 **venezolana lopez** \- Thank you for your reviews! I am happy to hear you find my story interesting enough to want a faster update, but unfortunately, I can't do faster than 2 weeks. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

 **Thank you** to everyone reading the story, followers, favourites and reviewers! You keep me going :) Take care and all the best! As usual, next update in 2 weeks!


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO, I'M ALIVE! Sorry and very sorry for the hiatus everyone! I didn't plan to leave it in a cliffhanger and then announce hiatus! I just had a really busy period full of deadlines. Hope you enjoy the chapter and if you're still following or recently joined, thanks for (still) giving this fic a try!

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** The guilt of killing him

Kagome run and run to reach him, tripped and bruised herself, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to Inuyasha or whatever it was left of him, so she stood up quickly and continued running. Her vision was blurred with tears. She vaguely heard Sango calling for her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to find Inuyasha.

She spotted through her blurred vision his red form, lying motionless on the ground.

"INUYASHA, NO, PLEASE, NO." She sobbed while she hugged him and tried shaking him, but got not reaction from him.

She couldn't even sense his demonic energy.

"NO, NO, NO, YOU CAN'T DIE, NO, I WON'T LET YOU INUYASHA, NOT NOW, NO, NO, NO."

She barely realised she was talking out loud to herself. She was shaking and crying out loud that she barely registered Sango approaching with the others on Kirara.

"Kagome, I…"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" She cried back violently.

"But Kagome, he…" Shippo tried too, but Kagome only screamed louder at her friends.

"SHUT UP! HE'S ALIVE!"

Her shouts were so loud, that even Miroku managed to crack an eye open and try to assess the situation. He saw Sango and Shippo trying to talk to Kagome who was next to Inuya…wait, there was something wrong with Inuyasha. Kohaku was next to him, unsure what to do, so he just stayed in silence watching the scene.

Lizzy was next to him, with her hands on her ears and was trying to ignore everyone else. She was crying slightly, too confused by everything and just wanted back to her mother and father. Whatever was happening with her uncle and aunt and the others was too overwhelming. Demon or not, she was a child, after all.

Kagome was so desperate to wake him up that she started to apply CPR on him by pressing her hands on his chest with all the power she had. She did it so forcefully, that she cracked a rib while pressing her hands on his heart. But she didn't care, she just continued hoping to make him wake up.

Inuyasha felt horrible. His whole body was burning, and his head was buzzing. He heard Kagome as she were somewhere distant. The last thing he remembered was seeing her huge powerful purifying energy coming and his instant reaction to reach his watch and block his demonic energy in an attempt to save himself. At the same time, he vaguely recalled trying to tell Kagome that he'll probably be fine, before being hit by the suffocating blow. Simultaneously, he's demonic energy shut down and he felt himself turning human almost at the same time he almost got purified. That sensation wasn't nice either. Kind of like turning human during no moon, but in a fast-forward motion.

In the future, technology didn't advance making only humans' lives better, but also demons'. The invention of the smartwatches that hide demonic power and energy were a must have in every demon household. They were much better than the jewel pieces as those needed constant recharging. The smartwatches however, managed to absorb the energy and maintain it within, so even if they got broken, the energy would immediately return to its owner. Obviously, the stronger the demon was, the more powerful the smartwatch had to be. So thankfully, he had a very state-of-art one that enabled him to become human whenever he wanted. His kids had smartwatches and as he previously mentioned, so did Shippo. The watches also had some cool functions of reverse, so if it was no moon and he turned human, he could use the smartwatch to maintain his demon appearance, but not the power. He still remembered how delighted Kagome had been to see that his ears were still in place.

Speaking of Kagome, he could feel and hear her cries of distress, but was unable to move, nor open his eyes. He felt so week and in some kind of paralysed state from the blow and change at the same time that he couldn't do anything more than bless the invention of smartwatches and their training in the backyard. That's how he knew using the watch to become human would work. They've tried it before and it worked fine, just headaches or burning sensations. But this was by far the worse because it had been a really close call. He could barely breathe, think, hear, move, he was as good as dead. If he could at least be able to touch the screen again and revert him back to his half demon state, maybe he could be able to recover better.

Suddenly, he felt a horrible pain in his chest that made him open his eyes and bolt up trying to move away from whatever it had caused his pain.

"OUCH, THAT HURTS!" He shouted and regretted his sudden movement because it hurt to move.

And then it hurt even more because he felt himself being strangled and pushed back on the ground. He also thought he got deaf after hearing the most piercing scream of all.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She just jumped at his neck and hugged him afraid to let go, afraid to lose him again. She slowly let him go in order to be able to see his face, but also because she heard him choke. She gasped upon seeing his face. In front of her was a human Inuyasha that was breathing hard and seemed to be checking his pulse or something like that.

"That's what we were trying to say Kagome…" Sango said softly from behind her.

"That he's human and he probably made it." Shippo added.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Kagome." Inuyasha murmured still dazed.

"Inuyasha…you..you're alive, I'm, I'm, so, so , sorry!" She said between sobs while resting her head on his shoulder without breaking eye contact.

"It's fine…" He tried to comfort her, but she screamed back.

"IT'S NOT, I ALMOST KILLED YOU, I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!"

"Kago…"

"YOU TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY, YOU TOLD ME TO DO NOTHING, YOU KNEW THIS OULD HAPPEN AND I DIDN'T LISTEN."

"Ka.."

"I KILLED YOU….almost!" Kagome finished her screams while she started sobbing into his arms with her head hidden under his chin while holding on to the fire rat so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Inuyasha hugged her back while patting her lightly on the back. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her ear: "I love you, I forgive you, please don't cry."

Still unused to this affectionate side of Inuyasha, Kagome slowly moved away from his chest and looked at him. She was shaking and crying and still holding on to him and was trying to say a coherent sentence, but she only managed a "I ove too" back before she started sobbing again.

"I know Kagome is feeling horrible and you don't look OK yourself, but we have to find a healer fast. Miroku's badly injured and I'm really worried for him life." Sango said with tears in his eyes. Miroku seemed to have fallen unconscious again.

Inuyasha breathed in and out:

"Wait…"

"NO, I…"Sango was about to break down herself when suddenly a strange light enveloped Inuyasha.

It happened so fast, she was sure, she didn't even get a chance to blink. In front of her, Inuyasha just reverted back to his demon form. Kagome seemed to be as surprised and looked at him totally confused and a bit afraid she might have been a different Inuyasha. Her sobs and cries abruptly stopped, but she didn't move.

Inuyasha sighed and got up while holding Kagome bridal style in one quick motion.

"Ready, let's move fast, Miroku does seem pretty bad."

Kagome finally left go of his shirt with one hand and touched his face.

"Inuaysha…?"

"It's me, long story short, I learnt how to use my human side in my advantage, I'll fill you in after we sort our Miroku. I am already healing, so don't worry for me. Kagome, how about you, are you going to be OK?" Inuyasha suddenly registered the smell of blood.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING?!"

Kagome became in a short time from very loud to very silent which worried Inuyasha who was just checking her neck wound. Thankfully, it wasn't very deep and it had already stopped bleeding, but still concerned him. Inuyasha cast a quick glance to Lizzy who seemed in deep sleep. 'The poor pup must be exhausted after using her powers and these events'. Lizzy was on Kirara next to Miroku. Shippo took Kohaku on his pink bubble form and Sango climbed on Kirara so she can make sure neither Miroku nor Lizzy's sleeping forms would fall.

Kagome was still in shock. Inuyasha decided that he should just carry Kagome this way since she seemed pretty content clinging to him. So he tighten his hold on her and followed the others in the direction of what they hoped would be the nearest village according to their memories.

Kagome tighten her hold on Inuyasha back and moved her hand from his face around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was still feeling bad, but the fact that he was so close to her, holding her and alive made her feel a wave of relief. She started to breathe normally and her heart returned to her normal stare. She wasn't shaking and she managed to open her hand from his shirt. It hurt, but before she could stretch it more, Inuyasha quickly bent his head down and gave it a quick kiss. She involuntarily smiled and closed her eyes dozing off.

Everything was going to be OK. Everything was going to be OK because he will have to tell his friends more about what he knew. For their sake and for his. Their vulnerability and memory loss almost got them killed. And put his Kagome in danger. He won't allow that again.

In the distance, between the tress, they saw smoke rising from a fire.

* * *

So, we'll the Inuyasha group finally find out more from Inuyasha? Or the aftermath of the battle and Inuyasha's forgotten information will be enough discussion for them?...and will Miroku make it?! (Sometimes I'm such an 'evil' writer, hihihi.)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are relieved our InuKag are all well and safe from any life-threatening situation. Sorry for the looooong hiatus.

Until next week, Inu fans, take care!

* * *

Elise - Thank you! :)

Alannada - Sorry and very sorry for the long wait, but thank you for understanding! There's no way to communicate with followers, so I had to post something like a hiatus…

Glad chapter 10 was fun to read :) Yeah, Lizzy is more than meets the eye ;-)…well, I couldn't kill him, what would Kagome do then?!.. but I can't promise anything about Miroku or well, we'll see *smiles innocently*

Grapefruitwanabe - I'm really sorry, it wasn't planned! Thank you so, so much for the kind words, I greatly appreciate it! Yeah, I'm more into English names, but I am trying to keep it still accurate too. I'll explain later why the English names as it is actually an explanation for that. Glad you liked the dialogue revealing. Happy to hear it's not confusing!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone and BIG sorry. Maybe bigger than the last one, but at least this time the story wasn't left in a cliffhanger. I'm alive if anyone's wondering, just been busy sorting out some health problems and then life problems, but everything turned out in the end, I'm healthy and busy with a job, but otherwise well :) Hope you still remember the story and well, enjoy the chapter!

Also, **I dedicate this chapter, to my lovely 2 reviewers** , their comments and understanding have kept me motivated through these months to not give up on the story and come back to it one day :) **Thank you Alannada and Cstorm86! This chapter is for you!**

And **thank you to lovely flamegodess/ HarmonyFan14** for having a look at the chapter before posting it, very much appreciated, so **consider this chapter for you too** ;-)!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Sango had enough of this**

Inuyasha had an absolute terrible night. Aside from the fact that Kagome almost accidentally purified him to death, she got hurt and went through a horrible shock because she almost killed him. Then Miroku also almost got killed as some demons almost ate him alive. Sango was pissed on him was an understatement. She was constantly watching Miroku making sure he was still breathing while in between making sure to shoot daggers at him and steal glances at Kohaku too. Yeah, Kohaku was still confused why all of a sudden he's no longer a young boy and is a fully grown teen. Shippo seemed to have fallen asleep on Kohaku's shoulder. Thank Goodness Kohaku's horse was still around and now it was carrying those two. Lizzy was sleeping too, but on Inuyasha's back. Kagome was holding her, but she was awake and just resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder with her eyes closed. She was obviously pretty beaten by the situation too.

So, all the team was not only physically beaten, but they were thorn from all the new information from Inuyasha and weird turn of events like Miroku's missing wind tunnel and Inuyasha and Kagome's huge power.

They were relieved when they found this old small hut from which smoke was coming off. Inuyasha thought it was a bit weird he couldn't smell if someone was inside the hut, but he blamed it on the exhaustion and entered with precaution inside.

"F#$ , I'm not dealing with this!" He swore when he saw who was in the hut and made a u-turn only to find a furious Sango caring Miroku.

Inuyasha took a step back and Sango entered ready to slay with her eyes if anyone dared to stop her from giving Miroku the healing he deserved. She was, however, thrilled to see the people inside.

"Kaede, bless, you are alive!"

Kagome hearing Kaede's name raised her head from Inuyasha's shoulder, but upon noticing the person next to Kaede, she put her head back and groaned.

'I don't want to deal with this either' Kagome thought answering Inuyasha through their connection.

"I, know, she was supposed to be dead!" Inuyasha replied out loud pointing at Kaede and then his glare moved on the person next to her and continued:

"And you were supposed to be dead too, I mean you were already dead, but then you were actually dead and now, could this day get even worse!"

"Inuyasha, that's plainly rude of you to meet me and my sister this way. I mean I know you and her had your issues, but I was expecting you to be much happier seeing me alive after the demon attack." Kaede replied as she was helping Sango with Miroku.

"No need to make such a fuss, you used to be more cheerful seeing me, but I understand you had a tough night."Kikyo said and went to help Miroku too. 'found a replacement pretty soon' she mumbled.

Shippo, suddenly awake, felt the need to stir things up:

"Yeah, she's right, you don't seem happy to see her Inuyasha?"

"Shut up runt, or I'll send you back to the demons!"

"No, you won't, Kagome won't let you, isn't it Kagome?"

"Shippo, I'm having a headache, I really can't deal with you two now."

"Don't worry uncle Inuyasha, I'll get rid of him for you, I never really liked him anyway." Lizzy said suddenly awake and jumped out if Inuyasha's back ready to attack Shippo, but then she noticed the new faces.

"Who are those ladies? They don't smell of anything. I don't like them either. Can I get rid of them too?"

"Calm down Pup, you had your nap and you're ready to kill all the strangers in the way, take a break."

"But, but…"

"We're burning some scent to hide our smell, child, that's why neither of you could smell us." Kaede commented. "We didn't want any of the demons that attacked the village to find us. We barely escaped anyway."

"Unfortunately they were too many demons and I could only escape with my sister." Kikyo coldly added.

"How's Miroku?" Kagome asked as she climbed down of Inuaysha's back and sat on the ground next to Lizzy.

"He'll be fine, fortunately, Kaede and Kikyo's healing skills and medical herbs that they had are healping. But it was a really close call." Sango said with relief, but then she glared at Inuyasha. "Did you know his wind tunnel is not working?"

"…"

"DID YOU KNOW?" Sango raised her voice.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer.

"ANSWER ME, IDIOT!?"

"Sango, calm down, how he could have…"

"I don't deserve your defence Kagome because" he sighed before he continued "She's right, I knew he's wind tunnel is not working and while we're on the same page I knew your powers could act up Kagome, so I intentionally left you aside. Just as I knew Sango's pregnant, who Lizzy is and even why Kohaku is no longer a child".

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Sango continued to shout.

"CAUSE I WAS AFRAID YOU MIGHT REACT LIKE THIS OR NOT, BELIEVE ME, DAMN, it's not easy information to reveal!"

"WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS SUPPOSINGLY, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US, IT'S NOT FAIR TO KEEP THINGS ABOUT US FROM US!"

"IF YOU WERE MY FRIENDS YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT I'M SOME NARAKU COPY WHEN I RAN OFF WITH KAGOME! WHY DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE?!"

"MIROKU ALMOST GOT KILLED, YOU SELFISH JERK!" Sango screamed annoyed and wanted to slap him, but Kagome's hand stopped her mid-air. Before Sango could turn her anger on Kagome, they all heard Miroku's voice from behind:

"I understand Inuyasha's been keeping things from us and we deserve to know these things because they seem to deeply concern us" He said shooting a meaningful glare in Inuyasha's way before continuing "but lashing out on him won't help us find out these things and it only proves him right regarding his choice of not telling us these things from the beginning. Now, Sango, if what Inuyasha says it's right and you are pregnant, shouting and getting all riled up doesn't do you or the baby any good, so try to calm down. I am certain your wellbeing and not getting stressed over all these things was also another reason Inuyasha didn't start to tell us everything." *Thankful glare in Inuyasha's direction*"so let's relax from now and when we're feeling better and ready to hear his story, we'll listen, but until then, let's rest. Also, Sango try not to murder Inuyasha while I try to sleep here, my head's hurting trying to comprehend everything and if I should be overjoyed or not about not having a wind tunnel anymore and what's the meaning of it missing as well as your current state…and also because if Kagome wouldn't have stopped you, I think you might have lost it. That little child there, who at this point it's probably safe to assume by her looks, powers and her calling Inuyasha uncle, that it's Sesshomaru's, almost dissolved your hand with her poisonous claws, so try not to annoy her." Miroku ended and took a deep breath starring at the ceiling. "Thank you for the help Lady Kaede and Kikyo."

Sango took her hand from Kagome's grasp and gasped at the little girl who was now on Inuyasha's shoulder, glaring at her with red eyes.

Inuyasha was as well shocked of how fast the girl climbed ready to protect him. Kagome was more concerned about her reflex of stopping Sango's hand before hitting Inuyasha then the fact that Lizzy was kind of on full demon mode.

'Where did I get those, those ninja skills?' She wondered.

"What should we do about her?" Shippo asked terrified from behind Sango where he and Kohaku were hiding.

Lizzy was still glaring daggers at Sango with bloody eyes and a growing growl.

"Should we use a priestess spell or ofuda to tame her?" Kikyo asked.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Inuyasha roared back putting a hand between Lizzy and the rest as his eyes also flashed red for a second.

Kagome finally snapped out of her daze and looked at Lizzy.

"Baby, calm down, no one's going to hurt Inuyasha, come here." Kagome said in a soothing motherly voice stretching he hands in her direction.

"Kagome, NO, do…"

"Shh, Shippo, don't speak, she might lash at you." Sango abruptly cut Shippo's panick.

Lizzy moved her eyes from Sango to Kagome and then back at Sango. She gave a threatening growl at her and then at Kikyo too and she stuck her tongue at Shippo. Then she blinked and her eyes were back to normal and she happily jumped in Kagome's arms where she cuddled and watched everyone with an innocent look.

"Spoiled little pup." Inuyasha said gentle ruffling her hair.

"I'm afraid to see her together with her father." Sango commented as she sat down to Miroku still looking worryingly at the girl who was now looking sweetly at everyone like nothing happened.

"Me too. It's amazing she can control her demon nature." Miroku added. "Thought it would be fascinating to see Sesshomaru as a father figure…"

"You haven't even met the mother…" Inuaysha said casually but earned glares from everyone.

"So you even know her mother?" Sango asked with irritation visible in her voice.

"Yes."

"And Sesshomaru is truly her father?" Miroku inquired hoping he was right.

"Yes."

"Why isn't she with her parents then?" Kagome asked.

"I suspect she got lost from them cause she went with Kohaku in search for us."

"So she knows us?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we know her?"

"Well…"

"I need some fresh water to clean Miroku's remaining wounds and have a look at all of you's other wounds too. There's a stream in the nearby." Kaede said suddenly.

"I'll go! Kagome can come with me!" Shippo volunteered cheerfully. "But I don't want her to come, she's scary."

"I'll eat you for dinner." Lizzy replied.

"Shippo, Lizzy! OK, let's go, but Shippo, if Lizzy wants to come, she's coming. Lizzy, if you're coming, you're not allowed to attack Shippo. OK?"

"OK." Lizzy said pouting.

"No, no, where do you think you're going with that wound on the neck in the middle of the night?!" Inuyasha asked. "I'm coming with you!"

"It's a scratch, it's already weirdly healing, but you probably know about this too. Miroku and Sango are pretty thorn, maybe it's better to stay here and guard them. I seem to be OK taking care of myself. I'll just blow some air in the direction of a demon and I'll just vaporise him because apparently I have some big powers." Kagome said sarcastically.

"No, no, no, they can handle themselves, they have the two dead priestesses and Kohaku. They'll be fine."

"Again Inuyasha, that's very rude of you." Kaede commented and Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha, it's just outside, it's close and…"

"Kagome, I don't think…"

"Ha, you're it, catch me if you can!" Shippo shouted as he jumped and tugged Lizzy's foot.

"How dare you?!" The girl roared and jumped running after him outside.

"Kids, wait!" Kagome shouted following them.

"Kagome, come back, we're not done arguing!" Inuyasha went outside and was just chasing after Kagome when he turned back because he felt a familiar smell.

'Damn that incense smell, can't smell anything inside or outside it.'

Behind him, from the sky, a big dog demon with marks was flying in the hut's direction. It landed just as the others were getting out of the hut, hearing the loud thud made in the landing. Miroku was supporting himself in his stuff and with Sango's help.

The demon transformed in its human looking form, but to everyone's surprise (except Inuyasha who knew the smell), it wasn't Sesshomaru.

"Hello! I'm here to have my dinner and I'm really looking forward to eating some puny humans and half demon." The demoness said with an evil smile.

"Is that…" Miroku asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru's mother, InuKimi."

'And she doesn't remember us either, which means she doesn't see us as family and rather as a threat. Great, Lizzy had to disappear right now' Inuyasha thought as he internally facepalmed and prepared to defend his friends hoping that Kagome, Shippo and Lizzy will be safe at the river.

* * *

I'll stick to InuKimi since it's a name picked by the fandom and I like it too :).

cstorm86 Aww, thank you, glad you liked it! Well, they are kind of mad and there's mix feelings whether to be mad or not, but in the meantime, I'm not gonna get my characters a break, so I just threw them into more action.

Until next time, which should hopefully be two weeks from now…we'll see ;-)!


End file.
